cosas que no se olvidan
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: historia Brittana, Glee/iCarly, contiene CAM, FABERRY y otros
1. Chapter 1

Era un día nublado en Lima, Ohio. Se podía ver a una chica de cabello negro, tez morena, con gafas, frente al volante de una camioneta negra, esta se encontraba estacionada a unos metros de la entrada del instituto McKinley, esperando pacientemente a alguien, recargada de su asiento y con ojos cerrados. Comenzó a escuchar murmullos, de chicos y grandes que pasaban por delante y detrás de su camioneta, sabia que en alrededor de 5 minutos se abriría una puerta y minutos después la otra…

-estoy aquí-dijo una pequeña de alrededor de 8 años abriendo la puerta trasera

-hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo sonriente la conductora dándole un beso en la mejilla

-muy bien, fíjate que hoy hice mas ejercicios de matemáticas que otros compañeros, y dibuje un lindo pato, para mamá-dijo sacando un dibujo con forma de pato, tal vez los colores no ayudaban, pero de que era un pato lo era

-oh que lindo, de seguro le gustara-dijo viéndola con ternura, la niña era parecida a ella, cabello negro, ojos azules con un borde marrón, haciendo que a veces parecieran marrones y en otras ocasiones azules, pero la tez de la pequeña era blanca, rasgos de ella en boca y nariz, pero los ojos un poco mas rasgados, aunque la mirada en ocasiones era de ella, normalmente era mas tierna. Se escucho la puerta del copiloto, entrando en ella una jovencita de unos 17 años, con uniforme de cheerio, algo malhumorada puesto que azoto la puerta-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañada la morena

-nada-contesto cortante la chica, era obvio su malhumor, volteo a ver a su mamá-ok, me pelee con Carly-dijo al fin aceptando el problema

-¿la chica castaña?-pregunto la mayor

-es su novia-dijo la menor

-callate sonsa-dijo la otra chica sonrojada, haciendo reír a la mayor

-ya, tranquila Samy-dijo sonriente la mamá a la chica rubia frente a ella-sabes que si eso es cierto puedes decírnoslo….verdad?-

-claro, pero no es así-dijo Sam viendo a la chica atrás de ella

-pero pronto lo será-dijo de nuevo la niña

-mamá!-dijo Sam viendo a la latina

-ok Chris, ya deja a tu hermana en paz-dijo sonriendo ante la situación

-pfff-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-yo eh visto como se miran ambas, se miran como tu y mamá-dijo ahora haciendo sonrojar a la latina

-ehm, muy bien vamos a casa-dijo la latina dejando de lado ese comentario y arrancando la camioneta rumbo a casa

-y porque no vino mamá?-pregunto la menor

-tiene mucho trabajo, y me pidió de favor que viniera yo por ustedes hoy-dijo sonriendo mientras la veía por el retrovisor

-iremos por un helado?-pregunto emocionada la pequeña

-claro, solo después de comer algo-dijo la morena-y luego del helado iremos por mamá-

-ehhh!-gritaron ambas niñas, la latina solo sonrió

·····································

-ey-

-ey-

-oye, tengo que salir, podrías hacerte cargo?-pregunto el chico

-claro, de hecho tengo que esperar a Santana y a las niñas-

-claro-dijo el chico sonriendo-es que Emily me llamo, y me dijo que si podía ir porque la niña estaba con tos o algo así, la llevaremos al medico-

-si no te preocupes, yo cierro-dijo sonriendo la rubia

-gracias-

-de nada Mike-dijo la rubia, para ver al chico salir, sonó su teléfono y contesto

_-hola extraña-_

_-hola-_dijo al reconocer la voz

_-dicen las niñas que si quieres que te llevemos un helado, lo cual es tonto, pues de aquí allá tal vez no llegue vivo-_

_-ok, diles que si, no les destruyas sus ilusiones Santana-_dijo la rubia acomodando unos papeles escucho que les decía a las niñas la respuesta y volvía a la conversación

_-y que tal tu día?-_pregunto la morena

_-muy bien, bueno algo muy ocupado, pero en lo que cabe va bien, de hecho Mike se acaba de ir-_

_-porque?-_pregunto la morena, mientras se subia a la camioneta o al menos eso parecía, y arrancaba esta

_-pues su hija se enfermo o algo así-_

_-pobre, esa niña es muy tierna, me pregunto como hubiera sido la hija de Mike con Tina-_

_-jaja, pues mas asiática no crees-_

_-si bueno, pero el hijo de Artie y Tina es muy….niño-_no quiso decir lo ultimo, puesto que nunca fue gran amiga de "ruedas"

_-vamos Santy, el niño es lindo-_dijo sonriendo la rubia mientras leia unos papeles

_-si pero no me gusta que este tan cerca de Chris-_

_-no seas sobreprotectora-_

_-no lo soy-_

_-no casi no-_

_-hablando de eso, me dijeron las niñas que quieren que el Glee club se reuna de nuevo-_

_-porque?-_

_-quieren escucharnos cantar o algo así-_

_-pues Mercedes y Kurt están en new york igual que Rachel, Finn se fue a los angeles, Sam esta en….no se donde, creo que Washington, aquí esta Mike, Artie y Tina, y pues nosotras-_

_-Quinn esta en Georgia, creo no estoy segura, y Puck en Miami, tampoco estoy segura por lo de la pequeña Beth -recordó Santana_

_-claro-_

_-celosa-_

_-para nada-_

_-bueno, en 5 minutos llegamos-_

_-ok-_dijo cortando comunicación, se quedo pensando un reencuentro del Glee club?, no lo había pensado, pero tampoco sonaba mal, seria divertido, y a la vez raro ver a sus amigos casi hermanos, ya con hijos, bueno algunos de ellos. Después de un rato se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a ambas niñas y a la latina.

-hola!-dijo la pequeña aventándose a los brazos de la rubia que se había puesto de pie, recibiendo el helado, con un chocolate en forma de pato, nunca dejaria de adorar a los patos, y todas ellas lo sabian

-hola pequeña-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-hola-dijo Sam

-hola-dijo esta vez Santana

-es un milagro que vengan por mi-dijo la rubia aun con la niña en brazos

-ya ves, por fin se le prendio el foco a mamá Santana-dijo la niña viendo de reojo a la latina

-oh bueno, siempre me acuerdo de ti, pero no siempre puedo venir, da gracias a dios que no estoy en alguna sesion-dijo sonriendo la latina

-jaja, que graciosa-dijo esta vez sarcásticamente la rubia

-bueno ya vámonos-dijo la pequeña

-si, solo tengo que terminar de acomodar unos papeles de nuevos ingresos-dijo volteándose al escritorio

-ok, te esperamos allá-dijo Santana cargando a la niña pequeña

-ok-dijo la rubia, se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio, comenzó a acomodar quienes bailarían con su grupo, y quienes con el grupo de Mike, después de alrededor de 15 minutos termino-vamos-dijo avisando a las tres chicas que platicaban, como siempre siendo Sam el blanco de sus comentarios

-vamos niñas, que de seguro mamá Britt esta muy cansada-dijo la latina, y salieron del local, arribaron a la camioneta y Britt se fue de copiloto, mientras las chicas se fueron atrás

Llegaron a su casa, y se dieron cuenta que la pequeña Chris se había dormido, Santana la cargo en brazos y entraron a su casa, esta era de dos pisos, abajo cocina, sala y comedor, arriba 4 habitaciones, una para Santana y Brittany, otra para Sam y otra para Chris, la ultima era para invitados. La latina llevo a la pequeña hasta su recamara, después de todo aun era temprano, así que decidió bajar a hablar con Sam y Britt, en lo que decidían que cenarían

-la niña se quedo arriba bien dormida, creo que se canso-dijo Santana sentándose junto a Brittany

-de que? De hacerme enojar todo el día-dijo Sam llegando con un tazon gigante de palomitas, sentándose en el mueble de una persona

-hay Samy, sabes que así es-dijo Brittany-pero es tu hermana y debes quererla-

-la amo mami, es mi hermanita pequeña, pero eso no quiere decir que no me enoje todo lo que dice-

-y que dice?-pregunto Britt

-que Carly es su novia-dijo la latina

-oh, es una chica linda-dijo la rubia

-tu también mamá-dijo Sam aventándole un puño de palomitas a la rubia

-ya perdón, simplemente lo es-dijo la rubia comiéndose algunas de las que pudo rescatar

-si Samy, deberías de decirle si es que te gusta-dijo la latina

-no es tan fácil, ella tiene un ex novio que esta en estos momentos en Seattle, en una escuela que se llama Ridgeway, que era donde estaba antes Carly, cuando vivía allá y ahhh-dijo mientras trataba de respirar

-a ver a ver, y cual es el problema?-pregunto Santana

-que el la sigue molestando-dijo Sam algo muy enfadada, ella era de carácter muy parecido al de Santana, era muy explosiva, peleonera, la mandamás del McKinley, como en su tiempo fue Santana.

Sam fue acogida por Brittany y Santana cuando apenas tenia 7 años, ellas acababan de graduarse de la preparatoria, y pensaban en que hacer con sus vidas, ya que Britt se había decidido por Santana, mientras que Artie regreso con Tina. Santana le propuso matrimonio a Britt y esta acepto sin dudar, en su luna de miel, fue donde conocieron a la pequeña niña, estaba en un callejón obscuro, llorando, con la ropa sucia, Britt como siempre fue la primera en proponer que la cuidaran, después de unos días la llevaron a las autoridades, se habían encariñado con ella, que hasta la querían adoptar. Ahí se enteraron, que su mamá y hermana gemela tenían unas semanas de haber muerto. Britt lloro como si le hubiera pasado a ella. Santana no podía creer que una niña como ella pudiera estar sola, pues también se enteraron que su padre había muerto recién ella había nacido, por alcohólico. Ellas decidieron adoptarla, las autoridades, teniendo en cuenta su posición económica, que si bien no era la mas alta, puesto que sus papás, mas bien los de Santana, decidieron que tenían que hacerse responsables y que tenían que aprender a hacer una vida en familia la cual no mantendrían ellos, los de Britt si las ayudan, mas a sus nietas. Y que ya estaban casadas, entonces eso era pan comido, así que paso del Puckett, al Pierce-López.

-como que la sigue molestando?-pregunto Britt

-si, sigue mandándole correos, hablándole-explico Sam

-y ella que hace?-pregunto Santana

-pues nada, los responde, y cada que le pregunto me dice que simplemente es porque es su amigo y no lo puede dejar así nada mas-

-y tu piensas que aun lo quiere?-pregunto santana

-pues no lo se….ella nunca lo ha negado-

-pero tampoco lo ha asegurado-dijo britt tocando un punto muy bueno

-pues si….pero es su ex novio, la molestaba desde 6to. Hasta que le hizo caso-dijo sam cabizbaja

-y porque piensas que ella lo puede aun querer, digo despues de todo lo dejo-dijo Santana, comenzando a recordar la preparatoria, cuando ellas dos habian confundido las cosas y Santana no queria aceptar que amaba a Brittany

-_**flash back-**_

-Santy…..puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto la rubia viendo a la latina que se arreglaba el cabello mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla con los pies arriba

-claro Britt-dijo Santana volteando a verla

-mmm…..que es lo que piensas de todo esto-dijo la rubia no muy segura

-a que te refieres?-dijo haciendose la desentendida, pues si sabia

-sabes de que hablo…..de lo nuestro, piensas que esta bien?-

-por supuesto Britt, sabes que esto no es malo-dijo acercandose a nivel de su oido

-pero no es justo para….-

-esto no es engañar…..simplemente es pasarla bien, tu lo necesitas y yo tambien-

-lo se….tienes algo de razon, pero aun asi deberiamos buscar ayuda de alguien que sepa mas sobre esto-dijo de nuevo la rubia

-hablemos con Holly, ella podria ayudarnos-dijo Santana aceptandolo

:::::::::::::::::::::::

-bien, sientense-dijo ofreciendoles el piso frente a ellas, las cuales miraron extrañadas el lugar-es el circulo del saber, vamos sientense-ambas chicas obedecieron-de acuerdo…..alguna de ustedes ha pensado en la posibilidad de ser lesbiana?-pregunto viendo a ambas chicas que se vieron entre si

-no-contesto Santana

-no estoy segura-dijo Britt

-bien, podemos arreglarlo de alguna forma-dijo Holly pensando-miren….cantemos una cancion, que diga todo lo que sienten- dijo, Santana sonrio

-tengo la cancion perfecta-dijo sonriendo la latina

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I took my love, i took it downclimbed a mountain and i turned i saw my reflection in the snow covered hills'til the landslide brought it down.

Oh, mirror in the sky-what is love?-can the child within my heart rise above?-can i sail thru the changin' ocean tides?-can i handle the seasons of my life?

Se recordo junto con la rubia cantando Landslide, abrazandose, luego diciendole que la amaba, siendo tambien rechazada por la rubia, luego cantando Songbird

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Santy?-pregunto la rubia sacando a la latina de sus recuerdos

-ehm….lo siento, que decian?-pregunto moviendo la cabeza

-que si Sam puede invitar mañana a Carly a la casa-pregunto Brittany-estas bien?-

-si…..solo recordaba-dijo sonriendo-claro que puede, eso ni se pide-

-que bien-dijo la rubia yendo a la cocina a dejar el bol ya vacio

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto la rubia acariciandole el rostro

-por supuesto, solo recordaba "i took my love, i took it down" y el "songbirds keep singing"-dijo sonriendo

-land slide y songbird eh?, nuestras canciones-

-asi es, nuestras canciones-dijo sonriendo

-ven, vamos a dormir-dijo la rubia jalando a la latina-hoy fue un dia muy cansado-

-lo se, se te nota-dijo la morena abrazandola por detrás y dirigiendose a su cuarto

-ey!-dijo Sam desde abajo

-que sucede?-pregunto la latina

-mmm…..tienen razon-

-en que?-pregunto esta vez Britt

-mañana hablare con ella y a ver que sale-dijo la rubia mas pequeña sonriendo de medio lado, ambas madres sonrieron y la abrazaron con alegria

-bien hija, nos vemos mañana, mamá y yo tenemos sueño-dijo la rubia dandole un beso en la mejilla a su hija para luego irse, Sam suspiro sonriendo pàra irse a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok, perdon por no aclarar en el primer capi, que GLEE NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, un pequeño desliz lo siento, ahora disfruten esta empalagosa historiaç**_

_**capitulo II**_

Al otro dia la primera en despertarse fue la rubia mas pequeña de ellas, se echo a correr al cuarto de Sam en el cual entro y se avento encima de ella, la cual se desperto de golpe

-ay!-grito Sam-que te pasa enana!-dijo quitandosela de encima y poniendola junto a ella

-hoy tenemos que ir a la escuela!-dijo emocionada

-y luego?-pregunto

-pues hoy traeras a Carly recuerdas!-grito aun mas emocionada

-y tu como sabes eso enana?-dijo alzando una ceja

-ja!, lo escuche anoche mientras hablabas con mis mamás-dijo sonriendo-luego escuche que le dirias todo, lo cual interprete que seria si quiere ser tu novia!, y luego me fui a dormir muy feliz-dijo saltando-me cae muy bien-

-hay enana-dijo abrazandola, la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se bajo de la cama en un brinco

-te espero alla, para irnos a la escuela-dijo saliendo como rayo de ahí

:::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban las cuatro juntas, desayunando como una familia normal…..

-y hoy tienes cosas que hacer?-pregunto la morena hacia la rubia

-mmm…..hoy empezamos con unos alumnos nuevos, pero nada difícil o algo asi-dijo mientras desayunaba-y tu?-

-tengo que salir-dijo suspirando, la rubia la vio y asintio-tengo que salir a Nueva York-dijo ahora-tengo una sesion de fotos, ire con Thomas, asi que no te preocupes-

-OK-dijo algo desanimada la holandesa, ambas niñas vieron sus platos, eso signficaba que no habria quien las consintiera como la latina en ese tiempo, y Sam la necesitaba, sabria que se iria por unos tres dias, a lo mucho, normalmente las sesiones mas lejanas que duraban mas tiempo eran en vacaciones, y ellas iban con la morena-cuantos dias te iras?, con quien tendras la sesion de fotos?-pregunto la rubia algo curiosa

-4 dias-respondio sin mucho animo-Quinn Fabray-al decir eso la holandesa se atraganto con la comida y la vio sorprendida

-quien has dicho?-

-Quinn…..la Quinn Fabray ex reina del McKinley, nuestra Quinn-dijo la latina-la loca que llego con el cabello pintado de rosa, tatuajes, piercing y todo eso-

-la que anduvo contigo-dijo la rubia, ambas niñas vieron a su madre sorprendida

-pero no fue nada serio-dijo sonrojada ante la mirada de el trio de rubias que tenia enfrente

-si…como lo nuestro al principio-dijo Britt

-ehm…..Chris, te parece si nos vamos-dijo poniendose de pie, Santana le avento las llaves de el auto, la mas pequeña se puso de pie y se despidio de sus dos mamás, siendo la latina quien recibiera el abrazo mas largo, pues de seguro cuando regresaran ya no estaria ahí, ambas niñas salieron de ahí yendose en el coche hacia la escuela

-por favor Britt, no quiero irme peleada contigo-dijo la latina acercandose a la rubia

-en aquel entonces estabamos intentando que lo nuestro fuera bien, y tu me saliste con que te acostaste con Quinn, y no fue solo una vez-dijo la holandesa sonriendo ironicamente-te perdone Santana, porque eras lo que mas amaba…..porque eres lo que mas amo, pero dime que tengo que pensar mientras estes alla…..a solas con ella-

-que te amo…..que tenemos una familia, como la que siempre deseamos, con dos niñas que amamos, y estamos casadas Britt-dijo la latina enseñandole el dedo anular, y entrelazando esa mano con la de la rubia-te amo solo a ti, y a nadie mas-dijo besandola-ahora ven aquí, que lo que menos quiero es hablar, al menos en este momento…..quiero hacerte el amor-dijo mientras la rubia le correspondía de la misma forma, ambas buscando un lugar, donde poder amarse, para no dejarse de pensar al menos esos cuatro dias que les parecian eternos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam y Chris llegaron a la escuela en su coche, lo dejaron en el estacionamiento y bajaron para despues ser Sam quien llevara a su clase a la pequeña Chris y luego se dirigio a su clase, vio a la morena bajar de un auto, el cual no parecia el de Spencer, el hermano mayor de Carly, se acerco un poco mas, y vio que habia un chico pelinegro, le sonreia mucho a Carly, y li que temia Sam sucedió, Carly fue besada por aquel chico, la rubia se quedo en su lugar, no sabia si salir corriendo, o simplemente saludarla de lo mas normal, cosa que no terminaria nada bien, contando con el carácter que tenia la rubia. Todos sus planes de ese dia se vinieron abajo, de seguro ese era Freddie y habia venido a ver a Carly, la morena vio a Sam al bajarse del auto y se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir, incluso Freddie arranco y se fue y ella o pudo moverse de su lugar. Mientras que Sam la veia con rencor, enojo, celos, ya ni sabia que sentia en ese momento

-Sam yo…..-trato de acercarse a abrazarla-te quiero, pero Freddie….-Sam se solto del agarre

-me importa poco lo que hagas o no hagas, es tu vida-dijo tratando de alejarse pero Carly la tomo de la muñeca

-estas celosa?-

-porque deberia estarlo?, tu y yo no somos nada-dijo jalandose para luego irse, Carly se quedo ahí parada, viendola alejarse, en verdad se sentia confundida, por una parte estaba Freddie, aquel chico que siempre estuvo detrás de ella, con quien ahora regreso, el chico tierno, romantico, pero que no mata ni una mosca. Por otro lado Sam, que es una chica que no se deja de nadie, que es peleonera, la reina del McKinley, como se decia que en su tiempo fue una de sus madres, mientras la otra de ellas era todo lo contrario a la latina, tierna con quien queria, no mostraba sus sentimientos fácilmente, que podia hacer si amaba a ambos?, seria correcto quedarse con Freddie, se decia asi misma, pero amaba a Sam, su corazon se lo decia, junto a ella sentia esa magia que junto al chico, por mas que se esforzara, no sentia, dios!, que difícil decisión!. La morena trato de calmarse, entro a su primera clase, siendo historia, que la compartia con Sam, es mas compartian la mayoria de ellas, la vio sentada en su mesa, con el uniforme de las cheerios, que era bastante parecido al que usaban la latina y la holandesa, los mismos colores, solo que el WMHS no era rojo, ahora era negro con un borde rojo, y las partes altas en el cuello eran rojas, pero en su mayoria era rojo, la falda tenia un borde negro, pero de que le sentaba bien a ella, y le sentaria bien a Santana y Brittany, no habia duda. La morena se sento junto a Sam, la cual centro su atencion en el pizarron

-no puedes estar enojada conmigo todo el tiempo-dijo en susurro la pelinegra

-no estoy enojada-

-no puedes negar lo evidente-

-no estoy enojada, simplemente trato de poner atencion, pero hay una niña caprichosa que no me deja en paz para poder entender eso-dijo sin mirarla y escribiendo en su libreta

-me estas diciendo caprichosa?-dijo algo sorprendida

-asi es, y si no te callas, no podre entender nada-dijo viendola por primera vez desde que llego, la morena se quedo callada-gracias, no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar cosas que NO me interesan-

-Sam…..-

-ya dejalo si?-dijo la rubia

-el regreso y…..-trato de explicar la morena

-de acuerdo, ya basta!-dijo poniendose de pie, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos-lo siento profesor, me tengo que retirar, no me siento bien, y estar aquí solo me afecta mas-dijo la rubia guardando sus cosas y saliendo de ahí, la morena solo suspiro y cerro los ojos un momento mientras el profesor seguia con la explicación

La rubia comenzo a caminar a donde fuera, se encontro con la pequeña Chris, que iba corriendo hacia la clase de la mayor

-que sucede enana?-pregunto mientras la pequeña se detenia de golpe

-aquí estas-dijo controlando la respiracion

-si, aquí estoy-dijo sonriendo

-no seas tonta, es que se me olvido decirle a mami que tenia que venir hoy a hacer actividad de no se que, conmigo, y me mandaron a ver si tu podrias ir en su lugar-dijo la pequeña brincando-verdad que si puedes?-dijo colgandose del cuello de su hermana

-claro que si enana, al fin de cuentas no tengo nada que hacer-dijo tomandola en sus brazos

-pero no deberias estar en clase? Y con Carly?-pregunto la pequeña mientras Sam caminaba con la niña en brazos

-no, nos peleamos y me sali de la clase-dijo suspirando

-porque pelearon?-

-porque me queria explicar algo que no me interesa-

-hay para que te lo iba a explicar si no te interesa?-

-pues es lo que yo digo, pero ella no lo entiende-

-hay los niños grandes son muy raros-dijo la pequeña haciendo reir a la mayor, llegaron al salon de Chris y la maestra les mostro que era lo que tenian que hacer. Primero tendrian que ayudar a los niños a pintar, despues tendrian que hacer unos cuantos juegos con ellos y era todo, de hecho ambas se divirtieron jugando juntas. Al terminar las actividades, Sam debia regresar a su ultima clase, ya que no entro a las demas, para su suerte esa no le tocaba con Carly, sino con Wendy, su co-capitana de las cheerios, ellas dos se llevaban muy bien, eran mejores amigas, y la pelirroja era la segunda favorita de Chris, la cual se fue con su hermana hasta su aula, al llegar vio a Wendy y se echo a correr a sus brazos, la pelirroja la cargo gustosa

-hola Wendy!-dijo emocionada

-hola Chris-dijo la pelirroja, mientras ella y Sam caminaban hacia la banca de ambas para que la rubia dejara su mochila, la pelirroja tenia en brazos a la pequeña

-dile enana-dijo sonriendo Sam

-no soy enana-dijo la pequeña cruzandose de brazos en señal de enfado

-enojona….y enana-dijo riendose, la pelirroja tambien se rio pero se acerco a regañar a la rubia

-Sam-dijo en tono de reproche-deja a la niña en paz-

-pero es que no la conoces-

-si la conozco, se que no es el angelito que aparenta, pero es tu hermanita pequeña-

-y mi enana favorita-dijo riendo, la pelirroja le dio una pequeña cachetada en modo de juego, Chris se le subio en la espalda-no se vale es un 2 contra 1, no se vale-dijo jalando Chris para cargarla bien, y abrazo a Wendy para que no pudiera moverse

-jaja, parece como si ustedes fueran las mamás y yo la hija-dijo riendose a carcajadas la pequeña, Wendy y Sam se pusieron rojas ante aquel comentario

-andale pequeña, a tu aula, que sino la maestra de seguro te regaña-dijo Wendy jalando a la pequeña y dandole un beso en la mejilla

-iras a la casa?-pregunto Chris

-claro….si Sam me invita-dijo la pelirroja viendo a Sam que asintió

-eso ni se pide-

-ehhhh!-grito la pequeña mientras se iba corriendo

-esa niña es linda-

-y una enana-

-ya Sam, aunque sea una enana, es linda-

-y le gustas para tia-dijo la rubia haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja-eso me dijo, que eras su segunda favorita para ese puesto-

-y quien es la primera?-pregunto Wendy acercandose hasta quedar a unos centimetros de Sam que la rodeo con sus manos por la cintura-que me dejo a mi en segundo lugar-ahora comenzaba a jugar con el collar de hongito que tenia Sam colgado del cuello, la rubia se iba a acercar a besarla pero las interrumpieron

-Sam-dijo una voz que para nada confundiria la rubia y volteo a verla, aun con Wendy cerca-podemos hablar?-la morena estaba igual o mas celosa que Sam, pero lo disimulaba mejor

-ahora no, mejor luego-dijo la rubia sin darle mucha importancia

-ahora es mejor….creeme-

-despues Carly, no ves que estoy ocupada?-dijo algo desesperada, simplemente no queria tenerla enfrente, sabia que si estaba un poco mas de tiempo asi diria alguna estupidez, o todo saldria mal

-si lo noto-dijo la morena viendo de arriba abajo a la pelirroja que alzo una ceja-es urgente….en serio-dijo como si alguien la siguiera

-Sam, ve y habla con ella, de acuerdo?-dijo Wendy aventandola, literal, a los brazos de la morena, que solo camino a la par de Sam


	3. Chapter 3

_**GLEE no me pertenece, es de Ryan y Fox...mientras iCarly es de NICK y Dan...**_

_**bueno, al principio va a haber un poco mas de CAM que de BRITTANA, porque?, porque asi lo pense, jeje pero despues veran mucho mas BRITTANA, ademas de un poco de los de Grey's Anatomy, si esto va a tener de todo!, jaja bueno sin mas ahi va el otro capi**_

**CAPITULO III**

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia el lugar en donde las cheerios entrenaban, ahí se sentaron en el pasto y vieron hacia el frente

-y bien que quieres?-

-yo….yo-balbuceaba Carly, como explicarle lo inexplicable hasta para ella misma-queria decirte….que si….-

-ya di algo Carls-dijo la rubia sutilmente acariciandola el brazo

-es que no se…estoy muy confundida-

-vamos Carly, habla de una vez, que no me sali de la unica clase que entraria para esto-dijo algo molesta

-no te enojes Samy-dijo acercandose mas a ella, la rubia se puso un tanto nerviosa de tenerla cerca

-bueno, me diras o no-dijo la rubia alzando una ceja

-claro, quiero que escuches esto, y no hagas lo mismo que en la entrada por favor-

-otra vez con lo de Freddie, te lo dije una vez, y no te lo pienso repetir otra vez, ESTO NO ME IMPORTA, entiendes?, lo que hagas o no con el me tiene sin cuidado a mi-dijo a punto de pararse pero Carly la jalo para que se sentara de nuevo-no entiendes verdad?-dijo poniendose frente a frente de la morena-me gustas-en esas dos palabras Carly entendio todo, por eso tanto interes en no enterarse de nada sobre Freddie, la morena sonrio de medio lado, la rubia la vio detenidamente-no quiero compartirte con nadie….no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tu-dijo para luego acercarse a besarla, la morena se quedo paralizada, mientras la rubia se separaba-pero TU decidiste estar con EL, y yo no puedo hacer nada-

-pero Sam….-dijo parandose detrás de ella y siguiendola, Sam se detuvo y volteo a verla

-terminaste con el?-pregunto viendola fijamente

-no…..aun no se que hacer-dijo desviando la mirada

-lo ves!, de que sirve todo esto si tu vas a seguir con el…..simplemente….-no sabia como terminar esa frase, si pronunciaba esas 3 palabras, ella no sabria que hacer sin la simple presencia de la morena junto a ella

-te amo-dijo de la nada Carly, Sam la miro fijamente

-pero tambien a Freddie, cierto?-pregunto la rubia, la morena asintio aun sin verla-no entiendes que….-dijo suspirando-simplemente….olvidate de mi-dijo comenzando a caminar mas rapidamente, dejando a la morena estatica sin saber que hacer.

:::::::::::::::

Sam caminaba hasta su aula, pensando en todo aquello, lo peor era que llegaria a su casa y no habria nadie a quien poderle contar las cosas que le sucedian, sus dos madres estaban fuera de su casa, una en Nueva York, y la otra en su estudio de baile, OK tal vez no era muy lejos de su casa, mas sin embargo necesitaba a alguien que la recibiera con un abrazo apenas la viera, jamás se habia sentido tan mal en tantas formas. Llego a su aula, y vio a Chris en los brazos de Wendy, esperandola con la mochila de la rubia

-ey, que carita Pierce-López-dijo burlonamente la pelirroja, la rubia solo hizo un saludo-te sientes bien?-dijo preocupada

-si, solo….me siento un poco mal-dijo la rubia tomando su mochila, la pelirroja la siguio con la pequeña en brazos

-quieres que vaya a tu casa o si quieres…-comenzo a decir la pelirroja

-no, claro que vamos a mi casa-dijo sonriendo como pudo, mientras las otras dos niñas caminaban a la par de ella hacia su coche, al llegar a este se subieron y se encaminaron a su casa, de camino hacia alla, la pequeña les iba platicando cosas sobre sus amigos y amigas de lo mas divertida

-vamos por un helado Samy, siiiii?-dijo divertida la pequeña rubia brincando en el asiento trasero

-si si, vamos por un helado-dijo rodando los ojos, dirigiendose hacia la heladeria

-y luego vamos a ver a mamá?-pregunto la pequeña

-si, vamos a ver a mamá luego del helado-dijo la rubia sin negarle nada a la pequeña

-Sam, siento que me das el avionazo-dijo la pequeña un poco enojada cruzandose de brazos

-claro que no enana, simplemente que no me siento de los mejores animos para estar haciendo bromas-dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-bueno Samy, no te preocupes-dijo la pequeña sonriendo, despues de comer helado como locas, las tres chicas se encaminaron hacia el estudio de Britt, al llegar se encontraron a su madre hablando por teléfono de seguro con Santana, pues se reia y a la vez se enojaba, y de todo un poco, al verlas le aviso a la latina y sonrio de nuevo hacia sus hijas y a Wendy,, despues de unos segundos colgo

-hola niñas-dijo viendolas

-hola señora Pierce-dijo la pelirroja educadamente

-hola ma-dijeron ambas rubias

-por favor Wendy, dime Brittany, o Britt-dijo sonriendo la Pierce mayor cargando a la pequeña Chris

-claro….Britt-dijo algo dudosa haciendo sonreir a las otras chicas

-bueno ma, me voy a la casa, no me siento muy bien-dijo la Sam

-yo me quiero quedar-dijo la pequeña

-esta bien Chris, pero te duele algo? O te sucedió algo?-pregunto preocupada la holandesa

-no te preocupes, son cosas sin importancia-dijo sonriendo algo convincente

-de acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo o te sucede algo dime si?-dijo Britt preocupada

-si, no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo Sam acercandose a abrazarla-nos vemos en la casa, trajiste coche o quieres que venga por ti?-

-no te preocupes, traje coche-dijo la rubia

-de acuerdo nos vemos al rato ma, enana-dijo despidiendose de ambas para luego irse hacia la casa de la rubia

:::::::::::::::::::::::

-a mi me diras lo que te sucede?-pregunto viendola mientras la rubia manejaba en silencio-es por Carly…..te dijo algo sobre su ex con el que volvio-dijo como si la pudiera leer con el simple hecho de verla a los ojos

-como sabes? Tanto se me nota?-pregunto extrañada la rubia

-algo, para mi es facil saberlo, te conozco bastante bien, lo sabes no?-pregunto viendola con una ceja alzada

-jaja, en estos momento me imagino en la misma posicion que mis madres-dijo suspirando

-capitana y cocapitana fajando a cada rato? Por el simple hecho de estar "calientitas"-pregunto sonriendo

-jaja, eso no fue simple faje, pero pues si tienes razon-dijo sonriendo alzando los hombros

-si bueno, pero eso fue antes de que llegara tu amada Carly Shay-dijo picandole las costillas

-ja….mi amada Carly esta con su ex, no quiero saber que haciendo, esta toda confundida pues me ama pero tambien al Fredducho ese-dijo mientras bajaban del auto y entraban a la casa, al entrar estaba la casa completamente obscura, señal de que la latina no estaba puesto que siempre estaba llena de luz-se nota que no esta mamá Santana-dijo suspirando

-jaja, tienes razon normalmente las veces que eh venido esta todo iluminado y con música de Amy Winehouse, Adele o Britney Spears y todo eso-dijo la pelirroja mientras iban hacia al cuarto de Sam, en donde entraron y se pusieron comodas y se acostaron en la cama-te sientes de animos de ver algo….o hacer algo?-pregunto la pelirroja acercandose para luego recargarse en su pecho, mientras Sam prendia el televisor

-depende….en este momento tengo muchas cosas que no se como sacar-dijo la rubia acariciandole el brazo derecho mientras su otra mano se entrelazaba con la de Wendy

-lo necesitas cierto?-dijo poniendose a su nivel, la rubia asintio y ella se acerco a besarla, pronto Sam ya estaba encima de ella, tomando el control de la situación

-sabes que esto no significa nada-dijo la rubia mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirroja que solo soltaba pequeños gemidos

-nunca ha significado nada-dijo la pelirroja siendo jalada por la rubia para quedar sentada, con la rubia en sus caderas, primero Sam alzo los brazos y su parte superior del uniforme de Cheerio fue a dar en el piso, para ser el de Wendy el siguiente en abandonar a su portadora

-pero eso no significa que no se sienta como algo-dijo Sam volviendo a tirarse encima de ella

-pero tampoco significa que haya sentimientos de por medio-dijo alzando un poco sus caderas, para hacerle la tarea facil a la rubia y poder quitarle de un tiron la parte inferior del uniforme, y luego ella despojar a Sam del suyo, ambas se vieron y sonrieron negando con la cabeza

-eso mismo decia mi mamá Santana cada que cogia con mi mamá Britt en aquel entonces, y miralas ahora tienen dos hijas y estan casadas-dijo la rubia despojandose de lo ultimo que las detenia de estar completamente desnudas, y ahora ser Wendy quien se posicionaba encima

- "sex is not daiting" cierto?-pregunto comenzando a besar el cuello de la rubia para luego recorrer con besos cada una de las partes del cuerpo de la rubia, al llegar a su abdomen se detuvo a lamerlo lentamente, haciendo figuras, que si Sam no estuviera tan excitada, seguro las habria podido decir, un "_joder"_ se escucho salir de la boca de la rubia, eso hizo que la pelirroja siguiera hasta su destino, y al llegar ahí comenzo a introducir su lengua lentamente, y descubrio que la rubia estaba en verdad mojada, comenzo con un ritmo mas acelerado, haciendo que la rubia comenzara a buscar mas y mas, sentia que ya podria estar cerca, asi que la jalo hacia arriba de la mano, sin lastimarla y la comenzo a besar, para ahora dar la vuelta sobre ella y ser ella quien bajara a la intimidad de la pelirroja, que sentia unas embestidas cada vez mas rapidas, pero ahora fue ella quien jalo a la rubia, al estar cerca de llegar, haciendo que se posicionara entrelazando sus piernas, para tomarla de la cintura y la rubia se apoyara con una mano en la almohada y la otra en la cabecera, para no perder el ritmo y poder seguir en esa posicion, haciendo la presion cada vez mas fuerte y mas rapida en el centro de cada una de ellas, pero ambas eran iguales, luchaban por el poder, y ambas terminarian al mismo tiempo, eso lo sabian ambas, pero no era como que Wendy se dejara dominar, asi que jalo a Sam y la volteo de nuevo quedando encima de ella sin desentrelazarse, siendo ahora ella quien ponia ambas manos a los costados de Sam, sabian que otra vuelta ya no resistirian, asi que Sam se aferro con una mano a la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras que con la otra se sostenia de la sabana, sentian sus cuerpos cada vez mas acelerados y sudorosos, sus corazones palpitaban a la par, era el momento de llegar ambas hicieron una ultima embestida antes de sentir ese gran escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo por completo, sintieron sus cuerpos tensarse y un gran gemido por parte de ambas fue lo ultimo que se escucho, para que despues la pelirroja se dejara caer sobre la rubia que solo la abrazo, esta la beso y despues se quito de encima de ella para quedar bocabajo, no podia negar que esa era una ventaja de poder hacer eso cuando quisieran, el hecho de poder tener sexo con esa pelirroja, siempre la habia sorprendido, porque aunque hablaran de sentimientos(al contrario de sus madres), no sentian nada "especial", era simplemente el poder hacerlo y ya

-fuck-dijo la rubia tratando de recuperar la respiracion y cerrando los ojos

-que?-pregunto la pelirroja viendola con una sonrisa para luego ponerse boca arriba

-no se…..esto me gusta-dijo poniendose encima de Wendy de nuevo

-OK, sabes que rindo, pero tu mamá y tu hermana van a llegar en cualquier momento-dijo Wendy sintiendo los labios de la rubia recorrer su cuello de nuevo

-no importa, no se daran cuenta-dijo la rubia comenzando a abalanzarse lentamente contra el centro de la pelirroja, con sus piernas entrelazadas, Wendy la jalo hacia afuera de la cama y la llevo hasta el baño dejando a la rubia algo desconcertada

-que?, necesito una ducha fria-dijo abriendo la llave de la regadera entrando y jalando a la rubia con ella

-OK OK-dijo entrando y corriendo la puerta, la puso contra el mosaico de la pared y la comenzo a besar

-en serio no te cansas-dijo siendo cargada por la rubia que presionaba su intimidad con la de la pelirroja que se agarro del cuello de la rubia y la comenzo a besar con mas urgencia, pronto la rubia la puso de nuevo con los pies en el suelo, para poder entrelazar sus piernas y asi comenzar a embestirla y a moverse mas rapido, la pelirroja llegaba mas rapido que antes, y sabia que Sam estaba igual, solo atino de agarrarse fuertemente de la rubia, mientras la otra la sostenia con un brazo y con el otro se detenia de la pared-fuck!-ahora fue la pelirroja quien dijo esa expresion y asi se mantuvo por un rato

-bueno-dijo la rubia poniendo agua caliente-terminemos de bañarnos-dijo tomando el jabon y comenzando a bañarse mutuamente para luego salir del baño entre juegos y risas-te quedaras esta noche?-pregunto comenzando a vestirse, y lanzandole algo de su ropa a la pelirroja

-no lo se-dijo Wendy tambien vistiendose para luego bajar a la cocina junto con la rubia-prepararas la cena?-pregunto al ver a la rubia ponerse un mandil en la cintura

-pues supongo, digamos que en estos dias es cuando mi mamá anda mas triste-dijo jalando utensilios de cocina para preparar la cena

-por tu mamá Santana?-pregunto ayudandola a preparar las cosas

-si, además se entero que iba a hacer la sesion de fotos con una tal…..Quinn Fabray-dijo alzando los hombros

-ósea Quinn Fabray, como la Quinn Lucy Fabray la fotografa ósea ESA fotografa-dijo sorprendida

-la conoces?-pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja

-aparte de ser, la reina del McKinley y la capitana que llevo a las cheerios, junto con tus madres, a ganar mas campeonatos, es una fotografa exitosisima y sus fotos no tienen comparación, digo ellas tres eran el trio del WMHS, eran las tres inseparables e inalcanzables cheerios, eran las tres mas poderosas del McKinley, ella es super talentosisima-dijo emocionada

-pareces una fanatica-dijo sonriendo

-daaa-dijo sacandole la lengua-es un sueño, además la has visto, esta como quiere-

-OK, si estuvieramos saliendo estaria celosa-dijo la rubia llenandola de crema batida

-ey!-dijo haciendo un puchero y haciendo lo mismo, comenzaron a jugar, y no supieron como pero Wendy termino encima de la barra, y entre sus piernas la rubia besandola de nuevo, tocaron a la puerta, ambas chicas se separaron y la rubia fue a abrir mientras la pelirroja recogia un poco el desorden, al llegar la rubia vio a quien menos se esperaba al menos no en ese momento

-Carly-dijo la rubia viendo a la morena frente a ella

-Sam-dijo la morena algo desubicada-me acoste con Freddie-dijo comenzando a llorar, la rubia se quedo estatica, era un juego o esa chica la queria ver sufrir-pero no podia dejar de pensar en ti-dijo secandose las lagrimas, detrás de la rubia aparecio la pelirroja, que borro su sonrisa al ver a la morena

-perdon….creo que interrumpo-dijo volteandose pero la rubia la detuvo

-no…..ella ya se iba-dijo viendo a la morena que la vio sorprendida-es mas no tiene nada que hacer aquí-dijo metiendose a su casa y cerrando la puerta en cara de la otra chica que se solto a llorar aun mas y luego se echo a correr

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_**no soy la mejor haciendo lemon taaan explicito, pero pues ahi quedo, cualquier cosa, no duden en decirme...y dejen sus pequeñas firmitas!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NI GLEE, NI iCARLY ME PERTENECEN...**_

_**CAPITULO IV**_

Al otro dia la pelirroja fue la primera en despertar, viendose en las mismas que toda la tarde de ayer, desnuda con Sam junto, sabia que eso no significaba nada, es mas ella se moria por otra chica, la ahora vocalista del Glee Club, OK esa historia le sonaba muy familiar a Sam, pero la diferencia era que aunque ellas hablaran de sentimientos, ambas sabian que eso no significaba nada, la rubia al sentir la ausencia del cuerpo de su acompañante se desperto y la busco con la mirada, la pelirroja se habia puesto de pie para ponerse una bata y al ver a la rubia se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla

-duerme, ire a darme un baño y despues te hablo-dijo dirigiendose hacia el baño, mientras la rubia se volteaba bocabajo y cerraba los ojos, para caer dormida de nuevo.

···············································

-_hola-_decia la rubia tomando el teléfono

_-hola extraña-_esa voz jamás la confundiria

_-hola Satánita-_dijo riendo la rubia

_-como estas?-_

_-bien, estoy desayunando, esperando que Chris, Sam y Wendy bajen a desayunar-_

_-Wendy esta en la casa?-_

_-asi es, desde ayer despues de la escuela, y no han salido de la habitacion de Sam, asi que espero que esten jugando Xbox, porque la verdad…..eso de capitana y cocapitana me suena familiar-_

_-jaja, tienes razon, pero igual tu me habias dicho que ella queria con Carly no?-_

_-asi es, pero ya ni se que con esa niña, digo aparte por lo que se la nueva mini-Rachel Berry, y Wendy se andan ahí queriendo mucho-_

_-ósea la segunda al mando con la vocalista del Glee Club?, tienes razon muy familiar-_

_-hablando de Cheerios…..-_

_-si, ya vi a Quinn, y no no me estoy quedando en su casa, si me dio esa opcion, pero creo que estoy mejor aquí, estar con Quinn, Beth y Berry en una misma casa no es una gran idea-_

_-que?-_

_-que de que?-_

_-como que Quinn, Beth y Rachel….en una misma casa-_

_-o si!, se me olvido contarte, recuerdas que cuando Quinn regreso con el cabello rosa y eso, le pidio una oportunidad a la mamá de Rachel de acercarse a Beth y eso, pues ya vez que si le dio permiso, y Q cambio y eso, pues se vinieron todas a NY, pero como Berry y su madre tambien intentaron algo, entonces todas terminaron en la misma casa-_

_-y no se han matado?-_

_-quien?-_

_-pues obvio Rach y Q-_

_-pues dudo que matarse sea sinonimo de vampirismo-_dijo riendose

_-no entiendo San-_

_-me refiero a que ellas dos ahora estan saliendo-_

_-que!-_

_-si amor, tranquila, pero asi son las cosas, creo que eso de que a Q no le interesaban los chicos iba en serio-_

_-y que piensa Beth de eso?, ella debe tener mas o menos la edad de Chris….como dos o tres años mas-_

_-pues ella al principio no queria del todo a Berry, pero despues se acostumbro a ella, y pues ya esta todo bien entre todas, pero ahora la mamá de Berry esta de viaje con su nuevo novio, y pues ya-_

_-wow-_

_-eso fue lo mismo que yo dije cuando vi a Berry con Beth y Q de la mano-_

_-pobre de ti, de seguro casi te infartas, eso ni yo me lo hubiera esperado…..tan pronto-_

_-si bueno, yo sabia que algun dia andarian, pero no sabia que al punto de llegar a vivir juntas-_

_-pues si-_

_-dicen que quieren verte-_

_-lo se, yo igual-_

_-pero yo quiero verte mas-_

_-lo se-_

_-Britt!-_

_-lo siento, pero en serio yo tambien te extraño, y sabes que no podemos ir porque las niñas estan en clases diles que vamos en vacaciones a reunirnos con ellas-_

_-OK, OK ahora me tengo que ir, de seguro Q ya llego al estudio y si no llego temprano, me mata-_

_-OK-_

_-te llamo luego-_

_-si-_

_-te amo-_

_-yo tambien-_

_-que cortante-_

_-para nada-_

_-te extraño-_

_-yo tambien-_

_-quiero besarte-_

_-yo tambien-_

_-quiero hacerte el amor-_

_-yo tambien-_

_-me estas poniendo atencion?-_

_-por supuesto, yo lo deseo tanto como tu, pero andale que solo llevas dos dias sin mi, y dile a Q que si no te tengo aquí dentro de dos dias, que se las vera conmigo-_

_-si, yo le digo a las FABERRYS, porque si le digo a una, la otra esta pegada ahí juntito-_

_-te amo mucho mucho, y te extraño-_

_-yo tambien, pero dentro de dos dias estare contigo amor-_

_-de acuerdo, bye-_

_-te amo-_

_-te amo-_dijo por fin Britt cortando la llamada

-que cursis-dijeron detrás de ella, volteo topandose con Sam de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la entrada de la cocina con la pelirroja a un lado sonriendo en la misma posicion

-desde cuando estan aquí?-

-apartir del comienzo de su eterna despedida-

-que quieres, la extraño-dijo suspirando la rubia mayor, mientras la pequeña Chris llegaba corriendo a la cocina

-hey!-dijo algo agitada

-que sucede pequeña?-pregunto Sam extrañada

-es que…no lo se, conocen a Damian cierto?….el hijo de Artie y Tina-

-si, que con el?-

-bueno el se lleva mucho con su nuevo profesor, Spencer Shay-dijo viendo a la rubia que estaba junto a Wendy

-Shay?-pregunto Britt

-hermano de Carly….cierto?-dijo esta vez Sam

-asi es…..y me acaba de avisar que el director llamo a su casa y dijo que no tendrian clases porque el profesor tuvo una emergencia familiar, y cuando pregunto para ver lo que sucedia, este le dijo que su hermana tuvo un accidente-dijo la pequeña, mientras Sam se quedo en blanco su mente divagaba desde el hecho en que la habia visto un dia antes, y ahora estaba en un hospital?

-en donde esta?-pregunto Sam

-en el hospital general-dijo la pequeña, Sam se dirigio a la puerta y salio por ella, con todo y llaves de coche en mano, directo al hospital, no le importaba nada mas que llegar a verla y saber como estaba. Despues de un rato y al llegar al hospital se bajo del auto corriendo hacia la recepcion, en donde vio a un chico alto, de cabello negro, con un pequeño parecido a Carly, se acerco a el para saber la situación

-hola-dijo la rubia

-hola-

-mmm…..eres hermano de Carly cierto?-

-asi es-dijo con su preocupacion marcada

-que sucedió?-pregunto

-ella…..ella salio ayer por la noche….es mas su exnovio regreso a Seattle, pues ella lo termino, el punto es que en cuanto el se fue, ella salio a no se donde, y despues….de la nada, me llamaron y me dijeron que habia tenido un accidente, que un auto la habia atropellado-dijo comenzando a llorar-el punto es que yo llegue lo mas pronto que pude aquí…..y entonces, me dijeron que ella habia sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que la habia dejado inconciente…..la estan operando…..tiene el riesgo de quedar en coma-dijo por fin derrumbandose por completo-tiene una pierna rota, y varias lesiones de menor grado en diferentes partes del cuerpo-

Era demasiada información para la rubia, no sabia que decir, o que hacer, el simple hecho de saber que algo le habia pasado, no se lo podia imaginar. Un doctor, que salía con aquella vestimenta de cirujano, tapabocas, guantes y demas, directo del quirofano, se dirigio hacia ellos, su cara no era la mejor, ambos se quedaron estaticos al verlo

-hicimos lo que pudimos….-esas frases no podian significar nada bueno, al menos en el mundo de la medicina, eran de esas palabras que nadie queria escuchar pronunciar-pero….-

························

**_LO SEEE LA HISTORIA ES RARITA, IGUAL ME GUSTO :), ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN_**


	5. Chapter 5

-pero que?-pregunto la rubia algo exasperada despues de unos segundos de silencio por parte del medico

-ella…..-dijo el doctor con severa dificultad-ella sobrevivio a la operación, tenia una gran hemorragia, que pudimos controlar, aunque ella…..se encuentra estable, quedo en un coma profundo…..tal vez despierte en poco tiempo, o tal vez…tal vez ya no despierte-dijo el doctor con dificultad esas ultimas palabras, esa niña era muy joven y el lo sabia

-podemos pasar a verla?-pregunto Spencer

-por supuesto-dijo llevandolos hacia la habitacion de la morena, al entrar ambos se quedaron estaticos. Carly tenia su cabeza vendada, y sus brazos de igual manera, estaba conectada a un monton de aparatos que ni siquiera sabian para que servian, ambos entraron y se posaron a cada lado de la cama

-tu eres Sam, cierto?-dijo el chico-la Sam de mi hermana-ante este comentario la rubia se sorprendio-no te sorprendas, ella me contaba todo sobre ti…..es mas, ella te amaba como no tienes idea, hasta en sus momentos de menos lucidez preguntaba por ti, el paramedico que la trajo me lo menciono-dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a la rubia-de hecho ese fue el motivo por el cual termino a Freddie, ella me lo dijo-Sam estaba cada vez mas sorprendida, no sabia que decir-que sientes por ella?-pregunto de la nada el moreno, mientras le tomaba la mano derecha a su hermana

La rubia se acerco a ella, tomandola de la mano, y apretandola levemente, mirandola fijamente-la amo-respondio con tal sinceridad, que a ella misma le sorprendia su respuesta-la amo como nunca eh amado a nadie en el mundo-dijo viendolo con una media sonrisa, al fin lo habia aceptado, al fin pudo decir que la amaba mas que a su propia vida, el problema es que no estaba ella para escucharlo, al menos no consiente

-crees que despierte?-pregunto el chico, estaba dañado, eso lo sabia, se le notaba

-eso espero…..Mr. Shay-dijo algo dudosa, se veia algo joven para decirle Mr.

-dime Spencer, o Spence, como tu quieras-dijo sonriendo de medio lado el chico

-Spence, me gusta mas-dijo la chica ahora sonriendo-quiero…..preguntarte algo-dijo dudosa, ella normalmente no pensaba las cosas, es mas, ni siquiera sabia que ocurriria con sus actos, pero ella los hacia

-dime-dijo el chico jalando una silla que estaba junto de el para sentarse, la rubia jalo la otra que tenia cerca, sin soltar la mano de Carly e imito el acto

-cuando ella despierte, porque ella va a despertar y va a ser pronto-dijo asegurando lo ultimo-quiero….pedirte el permiso de que se case conmigo-dijo la rubia, eso no se lo esperaba el chico, pero no podia negar que eso era bastante interesante, el hecho de que la rubia, siendo una niña, quisiera casarse a esa edad, tenia que ser porque en verdad amaba a su hermana, y el no impediria, si su hermana quisiera, que se casaran-quiero decir….ella todavía, o mas bien ambas apenas vamos a cumplir la mayoria de edad, asi que necesito tu permiso-

-por mi no hay problema, ella es la que decidira, pero conforme como te ama, no lo dudará-dijo el chico sonriendo

-gracias-dijo la chica

-ya comiste algo?….es mas no tendrias que estar en la escuela?-dijo el chico

-siii, mi mamá sabe que estoy aquí-dijo la chica

-ya comiste algo?-

-ehm….no, pero no tengo mucha hambre-

-no importa, tienes que comer, no querras tu caer en cama cuando ella este bien verdad-dijo el chico y la rubia solo asintio-OK, voy por algo de comer y en seguida regreso-dijo saliendo de la habitacion, dejando a Sam sola con la morena

-ey Carls…..-dijo en un susurro-tienes que despertar…..ahora ya estas comprometida conmigo, y no te voy a dejar nunca mas, te lo prometo, pero te necesito aquí…..conmigo-dijo mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir por si solas, y recorrian sus mejillas. Sam tenia la misma actitud que su madre latina, obviamente ella fue criada con amor, y teniendo dos madres, no le importara lo que los demas decian, ella se comportaba como HBIC como en su momento su madre, para proteger lo que amaba, como su madre!, ella tenia ese carácter temperamental, que hacia que tanto hombres como mujeres le tuvieran miedo, porque lo quisiera o no, ella era igual a la latina, no lloraba tan fácilmente, pero al ver a la morena ahí, sin moverse, era mas de lo que pudiera soportar-tienes que despertar, para que me quites a mi mamá Santana de encima, cuando le avise que me casare-dijo sonriendo de medio lado, mientras secaba sus lagrimas-y tambien tienes que quitarme a Chris de encima, porque sino me ahogaria de felicidad-dijo sonriendo aun mas-vamos Carly….necesitas despertar, tu hermano tambien esta preocupado, el tambien te necesita…ambos te amamos-dijo la rubia secandose las lagrimas y besadole la mano a la morena. Spencer llego, noto que la rubia habia llorado, pero no quiso preguntar, ambos pasaban por lo mismo, asi que la podia comprender. Comieron y pasado un rato, en el que ambos chicos conversaban de todo un poco, Sam aviso que iria a su casa, y que regresaria en cuanto pudiera, el le dijo que no se preocupara, que el iba a estar al tanto de todo, y asi la chica salio de ahí, directo a su casa, al llegar no habia nadie, decidio que iria a ver a su madre, de seguro en el trabajo si la encontraba

·····························

-ey, ma-dijo llegando a ver a su mamá y si, ahí la encontro

-Sam!, que sucedió, como esta?-dijo preocupada

-en coma-dijo sin mas

-o mi niña, ven aquí-dijo Britt jalandola para abrazarla, la pequeña solo se aferro a su madre y comenzo a llorar, como nunca antes, la mayor se sintio mal por su hija, en verdad amaba a la morena, y lo podia ver en sus lagrimas

-me voy a casar-dijo de la nada Sam, Britt se quedo de una pieza, no se lo esperaba, no tan pronto, es mas con quien?, era lo que ella se preguntaba-me voy a casar con Carly…..en cuanto despierte, le pedire que sea mi esposa…..Spence ya me dio el permiso-dijo separandose de su madre y viendola

-estas segura?…..quiero decir…..apenas vas a cumplir la mayoria de edad-dijo la mayor extrañada de la decision de su hija

-estoy mas segura que nunca mamá….y si ya lo se, sin embargo…..voy a comenzar a trabajar, si te preocupas porque no sea responsable, voy a trabajar, y a estudiar…..tu sabes un trabajo de medio tiempo por las tardes-dijo la chica, en sus ojos se veia la decisión y Britt sabia que era igual de terca que Santana, y no la haria cambiar de opinion

-te voy a apoyar y lo sabes, yo se que tu eres responsable, pero…..al fin de todo es tu decisión y si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella….estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo-dijo sonriendo

-gracias mami-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla-cuando regresa mamá San-

-mañana-dijo sonriendo aun mas

-tengo que hablar con ella sobre esto-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-crees que me diga algo?-

-pues….no lo se, pero sea lo que sea que te diga, te apoyara-dijo sonriendo

-si….tienes razon-dijo la pequeña rubia

-y ni que decir de Chris, se pondra muy feliz-

-lo se-dijo la rubia sonriendo

··························

Hoy llegaba, despues de esos cuatro dias, al fin llegaba la latina llegaba de su viaje, las tres chicas sabian que llegaria con un monton de cosas inecesarias para sus tres mujeres, pero ninguna decia nada, pues les encantaba que les llevara cosas. Las tres rubias se encontraban en su casa, Sam se terminaba de arreglar para ir a ver a Carly, el dia anterior la habia visto, y no sabia que hacer al verla indefensa e inconsiente, asi que lo unico que podia pensar era en ir a verla todos y cada uno de sus dias hasta que ella regresara, pues ella sabia que regresaria, y asi pasar cada segundo con ella. Mientras que Chris, era llevada a la escuela por Britt, que estaba mas que ansiosa por la llegada de su chica, el simple hecho de pensar en que volveria y la podria besar, tocar…..y demas, la hacia sonreir

-Sam, iras a ver a Carly?-pregunto Britt mientras les servia el desayuno a ambas niñas

-si….despues de ir a la escuela-dijo sonriendo

-llegaras tarde?-

-no….bueno si esta mamá Santana, regresare mas temprano-dijo comiendo rapidamente

-de acuerdo-dijo Britt al ver a su hija darle un beso a ella y otro a Chris para despues voltear a ver a su madre-hoy es 13 de Diciembre-dijo sonriendo

-wiii!-grito la pequeña

-y eso….no entiendo?-dijo la rubia mayor ladeando la cabeza

-mi hermanito!…o hermanita-susurro las ultimas palabras, pues no estaba segura, Britt se dio un golpe en la cabeza

-exactamente hoy es el mes!-dijo Sam-asi que tendrian que ir con la tia Arizona-dijo la chica para luego irse a la escuela

-dios!-dijo buscando el celular para marcarle a la latina

-_ey-_se escucho del otro lado

_-hola amor-_dijo algo acelerada

_-que sucede?-_pregunto la latina

_-hoy…..hoy es 13 de Diciembre-_dijo emocionada

_-y alguien cumple años hoy?….o algo asi-_dijo la morena mientras recibia las maletas y se dirigia a la salida del aeropuerto-_ya llegue….voy para la casa y si quieres….-_

_-San….hoy…..hace un mes-_trato de hacer entender a la morena

_-no entiendo…..-_dijo la latina, la rubia escucho como daba la direccion de su casa

_-tenemos que ir a Seattle-_

_-a.…a Seattle?-_dijo sorprendida

_-hace un mes fuimos….recuerdas….Arizona….Seattle Grace-_

_-o por dios!-_dijo la latina cayendo en cuenta de lo que hablaba la rubia_-voy llegando a la casa, ahorita hablamos-_dijo la morena con notable voz de emocion

_-de acuerdo, te amo-_dijo mandandole un beso

_-yo mas Britt….yo mas-_dijo para luego colgar

-mami, mamá San ya viene?-pregunto la pequeña Chris

-asi es pequeña-dijo sonriendo la mayor

-y las dos me van a llevar a la escuela?-dijo emocionada, siendo cargada por su mamá

-asi es-

-y cuando vamos a ir a ver a la tia Arizona-dijo la niña rodeando con sus manitas el cuello de Britt

-el fin de semana, no se si Sam quiera ir pero tendremos que ir con o sin ella-dijo la rubia, la puerta de su casa se abrio y se dejo ver a la latina, con dos valijas y otras cosas

-mamá!-grito la pequeña Chris aventandose a los brazos de la latina que la recibio con mucha alegria

-hola pequeña-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y acercandose a Britt-hola hermosa-dijo dandole un beso en los labios-Sam se fue a la escuela verdad?-dijo sentandose en el sofa con Chris en sus piernas y Britt a su lado

-si-dijo Britt acariciandole la cabeza a la morena que se recargaba en su regazo, y la pequeña se recargaba de la latina

-es que su novia esta en el hospital-dijo la pequeña Chris, Santana volteo a ver a Britt

-quedo en coma porque la atropellaron-dijo la rubia suspirando

-en serio?-dijo la latina sorprendida

-asi es, pero bueno tenemos que llevarte a la escuela pequeña-dijo Britt cargando a la pequeña y tomando su mochila, la latina se puso de pie junto a ella y le ayudo con unos papeles que tenia que dejar Britt en su trabajo, pues le dijo a Mike que no podria ir porque llegaba la latina, pero que si llevaba los papeles que hacian falta, y se dirigieron a la camioneta de la latina, Britt subio en la parte de atrás a la pequeña, mientras la latina se iba de copiloto, para luego dirigirse a la escuela de la pequeña. Al llegar, ambas chicas bajaron a dejar a su pequeña niña, dandole un beso en cada mejilla

-al rato te doy lo que te traje pequeña-dijo la latina y la niña se echo a correr hacia adentro, no sin antes darle un abrazo muy muy fuerte a su mamá Santana, que la vio con ternura

-vamos al estudio y de ahí a la casa-dijo Britt abrazando por detrás a su esposa entrelazando sus manos en la cintura de la morena para luego darle un beso en el cuello-yo creo que Samy va a llegar un poco tarde, dijo que llegaria mas temprano que los otros dias, porque llegabas tu, pero no se-dijo mientras la morena se volteaba a abrazarla por el cuello para darle un beso profundo

-muero por llegar a casa-dijo la morena en los labios de la rubia que sonrio

-pues vamos-dijo jalandola hacia la camioneta

·····················

-ey asiatico-dijo la latina dirigiendose al chico pelinegro delante de ella

-ey latina-dijo el chico yendo a saludarla con un abrazo-que tal la sesion-

-perfecta….como mi fotografa-dijo sonriendo, mientras Britt se iba a arreglar unos papeles, no queria escuchar como su esposa elogiaba a una de sus ex -Lucy Quinn Fabray-

-es en serio-dijo sorprendido el chico-ósea Quinn, nuestra Quinn-

-asi es, esa Quinn, y dejame decirte que esta felizmente comprometida con Rachel Barbara Berry-

-wow-dijo el chico-y eso como termino asi?-

-pues por Beth, la mamá de Berry, y todo eso, el punto es que ya hasta viven juntas!, y Berry le pidio a Fabray que se casara con ella, exactamente ayer, y yo estaba presente, te juro que me quede cómo zombie, mas al ver como Quinn la beso y le dijo que si-dijo la latina sonriendo-jamás en todos los años que estuvimos con ella en el WMHS y todo eso, la vi besar a alguien como la besa a ella, con tanto amor, y ternura, es traumante pensar que la autora de apodos como "Manhands", "Rupaul", "Hobbit" y demas, este asi de tonta y locamente enamorada de su principal victima-

-tienes razon, jamás pense ni me imagine eso de que terminarian casadas-

-si, ni yo-dijo la latina buscando a su esposa que andaba hablando con unos niños de su clase, que hoy cubriria Mike-la boda es dentro de un mes mas o menos, dijo que invitara a los del Glee Club-

-en donde va a ser?-pregunto el chico mientras tomaban asiento en los muebles que tenian en la entrada-quiero decir, los padres de ambas estan aca, la diferencia es que Kurt y todos ellos estan alla no?-

-si, Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine, y pues obviamente ellas dos, junto con la mamá de Berry-dijo sonriendo

-Santy….vamos-dijo Britt llegando al lugar de los chicos

-vamos-dijo poniendose de pie y tomandola de la mano-nos vemos-

-adios San, cuidate-dijo sonriendo el chico

-igual, me saludas a Emily y a Erika-dijo la latina

-claro, adios Britt-

-adios Mike-dijo sonriendo la rubia para luego salir con la latina rumbo a su casa

-este fin de semana debemos ir a ver a Arizona-dijo la morena mientras manejaba su camioneta y sentia la mano de Britt en su muslo, acariciandolo suavemente

-si-dijo la rubia

-estas lista?-pregunto la morena deteniendose en un alto y tomando la mano que estaba en su muslo para darle un beso en el torso

-tu lo estuviste al tener a Chris, asi que obviamente yo estoy lista-dijo mientras veian como Santana volvia a colocar la mano en su pierna y conducia hacia su casa-tendre que buscar un reemplazo, dudo que pueda bailar-dijo sonriendo

-que tal Sam?-pregunto la latina

-tienes razon, hablare con ella-dijo sonriendo, eso era perfecto, la rubia queria trabajar, por lo de su compromiso, el cual todavía no sabia la morena y ella no podia decir nada aun

-crees que quiera?, es decir la castaña esta en coma, no creo que se quiera separar de ella-dijo sonriendo hacia Britt

-igual, se que ella aceptara-dijo guiñendole un ojo a la latina

·····························

-despejen!-dijo el medico, mientras Sam, Spencer y los demas enfermeros se alejaban del cuerpo de la castaña

-damn!-maldijo Sam recargandose de la pared, para despues deslizarse al suelo


	6. Chapter 6

_**NI GLEE, NI iCarly me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como hobbie **_

-damn!-repitio Spencer recergandose de la pared, junto a la rubia que seguia tirada

-_"por favor Carly….despierta, no te me vayas, no me dejes…..te necesito"-_penso Sam mientras seguian cayendo lagrimas por sus ojos azules y apretaba sus manos con impotencia

-vamos niña!-dijo el medico-suban a 300-ordeno dando su cuarto intento, sabia que uno mas sin respuesta seria que la habian perdido, Sam cerro los ojos fuertemente, no queria ver si era que Carly no respondia….si la perdia

-la tenemos!-exclamo el medico haciendo que tanto Sam como Spencer abrieran los ojos viendo de nuevo signos en la maquina, Carly comenzo a toser, a causa de que se ahogaba con el tubo del oxigeno, y los medicos se lo quitaron, para que la chica por fin pudiera respirar por si sola y abrio los ojos viendo a su alrededor, los medicos temieron que por la operación pudiera haber olvidado quien era

-donde estoy?-pregunto cerrando los ojos y abriendolos de nuevo para despejarse

-como te llamas?-pregunto el doctor apuntando en el historial

-Carly….Carly Shay-dijo la morena, mientras la rubia y el moreno se acercaban a donde estaba

-edad?-

-17 años-dijo sonriendo

-en donde vives?-

-en estos momentos quiero pensar que en Ohio-dijo viendo a su hermano y a la chica junto a el

-lo reconoces?-pregunto señalando a su hermano

-Spence-

-y a ella?-dijo ahora señalando a la rubia, la morena desvio su mirada-la recuerdas?-pregunto un poco preocupado

-Sam-susurro, ante la mirada de alivio de la rubia, penso que la habia olvidado

-estas bien, despues del susto que nos diste, estas estable-dijo el medico-ahora descansa, te tendremos un par de dias en observación y luego podras irte a casa-dijo el de la bata blanca para luego salir de la habitacion, la chica vio a ambos chicos junto de ella

-de que me perdi?-pregunto viendo a Sam

-de mucho-dijo sonriendo Spencer

-ire a avisarle a mi mamá-dijo Sam saliendo de la habitacion, pues estaba casi segura de que Carly vio sus ojos llorosos

-no se ha ido de aquí desde que se entero de tu accidente-dijo el chico sentandose en una silla junto a ella

-porque esta aquí?-dijo desviando la mirada de su hermano

-porque te ama-dijo sonriendo al ver a su hermana sonrojada-y….se quiere casar contigo-

-que….que….que ella que?-dijo como tomate la castaña

-se quiere casar contigo Carls….y yo le di permiso, claro si tu querias-dijo sonriendo aun mas al sentir a su hermana en sus brazos llorando como niña pequeña-pero de esto ni una palabra hasta que ella te lo diga OK?-dijo señalandola en modo de amenaza

-claro-dijo sonriendo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

···················

-Santy….sabes que puede llegar Sam en cualquier momento-dijo la rubia mientras sentia que la latina descendia de nuevo por su cuerpo, y es que al llegar a su casa, la latina la habia aprisionado con un beso, que termino por llevarlas al sofa, pues no les dio tiempo ni de llegar a la habitacion

-si-dijo sentandose para darle oportunidad a la rubia de sentarse tambien, comenzo a sonar el teléfono y contesto la holandesa

-hola….Sam?….si….wow….vamos por Chris y luego vamos para alla….algo de comer?, Spencer esta contigo?….OK nos vemos-dijo colgando

-que sucede?-pregunto la latina al ver que la rubia se vestia de nuevo, haciendo lo mismo por su parte

-que Carly ya desperto, y le dije que llevariamos algo de comer luego de ir por Chris al colegio-dijo la rubia acercandose a su esposa para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla para besarla

-vamos?-pregunto la morena dejando otro beso en los labios

-mhm-asintio dandole otro beso a su morena

-OK, si seguimos asi seguro llegamos mañana-dijo la morena alejandose y tomandola de la mano para ir hacia la salida

-toda la razon-dijo sonriendo la rubia dirigiendose a la camioneta de la latina, para luego dirigirse a la escuela de Chris

···················

-mami!-grito Chris saltando a los brazos de la latina

-hola pequeña-dijo besandola en la mejilla, mientras Britt le daba beso en la otra mejilla-vamos por algo de comer y luego al hospital a ver a tu hermana-dijo caminando con la pequeña en brazos

-Sam esta en el hospital?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-si, esta con Carly, ya desperto-dijo Britt

-que bueno, porque Samy se la pasaba muy mal-dijo suspirando, dejando a las otras dos chicas en silencio

-bueno, que quieres de comer?-pregunto la latina para restarle tension al asunto

-papas fritas! Y hamburguesa!-dijo alzando los brazos, la latina puso en el asiento de atrás de a Chris y subio de copiloto, mientras veia que Britt se quedaba afuera como pensando, la morena se preocupo y presiono el boton para que se bajara la ventana de el lado del copiloto

-que sucede?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido la latina, esa expresion jamás cambiaria en ella

-no lo se, pero me dio un antojo muy raro-dijo sonriendo emocionada

-lo ves! Debes de tener a mi hermanita! Ahí adentro-dijo emocionada la pequeña Chris saltando en el asiento trasero

-vamos Britt, sube y dime que es lo que quiere la princesa-dijo emocionada la latina

-como sabes que es princesa y no principe-dijo sonriendo la rubia

-no lo se, solo supongo-dijo la latina arrancando la camioneta-que se antojo?-

-papas fritas con mermelada de fresa-dijo Britt sonriendo

-eso es raro-dijo Santana

-y da asco-dijo la pequeña

-pues si-dijo la rubia encogiendo los hombros

-no importa vayamos a comprar-dijo la latina, pensar que al vez otro bebé venia en camino seria grandioso

·······················

-ey!-dijo la latina llegando con dos bolsas llenas de cosas, ante la mirada sorprendida de Sam y Spencer

-que tanto traes?-pregunto la rubia

-cosas que se le antojaron tu madre y a tu hermana-dijo la morena dejando las bolsas en una silla

-wow, entonces si tendremos un hermano?-pregunto la rubia

-pues aun no sabemos-dijo la rubia mayor, vio al chico que estaba ahí y penso que aun no se conocian-OH!, hola mucho gusto soy Brittany -dijo dandole la mano en forma de saludo, el chico la acepto y sonrio

-yo soy Spencer Shay, hermano de Carly-

-yo soy Santana López-dijo esta vez la latina

-vamos a comer, que trajeron?-pregunto Sam abriendo las bolsas

-papas, hamburguesas, mermelada, pastel de chocolate, pastel de tres leches con fresas-enumero la morena

-tanto?-dijo sorprendida

-tu mamá-la culpo de nuevo, mientras se sentaba en el sillon y Britt se sentaba a su lado entrelazando sus dedos y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la latina

-cuando daran de alta a Carly?-pregunto la rubia desde su comodo lugar

-en un par de dias-respondio Spencer

-y…..-trato de hablar Britt captando la atencion de Sam, preguntandole con la mirada si ya le iba a decir

-aun no lo se-respondio sonrojada

-que sucede aquí?-pregunto Santana viendo a su esposa y a su hija mayor

-mhm-se aclaro la garganta Sam

-que sucede?-pregunto Carly, aunque ya sabia mas o menos que diria

-quiero….quiero, pedirte…..con nuestra familia presente, que…..-dijo acercandose a la camilla-que te cases conmigo-dijo entregandole un anillo, con un pequeño diamante, en una cajita de terciopelo color negra, la mandibula de Santana toco el suelo, mientras Spencer y Britt sonreian emocionados, y la pequeña Chris se atragantaba con su refresco y comenzaba a dar pequeños saltos. Carly?, ella solo se quedo en shock viendo el anillo frente a ella, solo asintio con lagrimas de felicidad y viendo como Sam le ponia el anillo en su dedo anular, la jaló y la beso , el beso era entre dulce y salado a causa de las lagrimas que caian de los ojos de Carly, pero era un beso que sin dudas ambas disfrutaban

-como asi?-dijo la latina con las pocas palabras que modulaba-quiero decir…..cuando compraste el anillo?, como lo compraste?, dios, mi hija de 17 años se va a casar-decia la latina mientras comenzaba a híper ventilar, la pequeña Chris se avalanzo encima de su hermana y Carly y les dio un beso en la mejilla de cada quien

-a ver…..lo decidi apenas hace unos dias, lo compre con mis ahorros y con la ayuda de mamá lo compre hoy en la mañana-dijo sonriente la rubia, colocandose sentada junto a su prometida y logrando que esta se recargara en ella y la abrazara de la cintura, mientras, encima de Sam estaba Chris sentada muy sonriente, Spencer estaba muy feliz por su hermana

-entonces, despues de que den de alta a Carly, tendrian que venir a casa de nosotras…..si quieren-pregunto la rubia mayor-o tienen un lugar en especifico?-pregunto hacia Spencer

-no, de hecho desde que llegamos aquí, hemos rentado un departamento-dijo el chico

-pues ahí esta!, vengan a casa-dijo emocionada Brittany-es decir, tenemos una recamara extra….y supongo que Carly dormira con Sam, asi que es perfecto-dijo sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas-que dices Spencer?-

-pues…..-dijo viendo a Carly-si a ella no le molesta-

-por supuesto que no me molesta-dijo la morena abrazandose mas a Sam

-esta dicho, en menos de lo que creen estaran en casa, cierto Santy?-pregunto la ojiazul a su esposa

-claro, por supuesto!-dijo algo muy entusiasta la morena, estaba feliz por su hija

············································

_**OK, no tenia la mejor inspiración en este tiempo, ando escribiendo un fic Faberry/Brittana, y bueeeno, pensando muchas cosas, en fin, espero no haya estado tan mal**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NI GLEE NI ICARLY ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RYAN MUYPHY Y FOX, DAN SCHNEIDER Y NICK, RESPECTIVAMENTE**_

La salida de Carly había llegado relativamente rápido, decidieron que irían a vivir a la casa de Brittany y Santana, pues sabían que los chicos tendrían así un lugar fijo para establecerse, además de que en unos dos días irían a Seattle a ver a Arizona. El cuarto de Sam ya estaba ambientado para ambas chicas, mientras el cuarto de invitados ahora pasaba a ser de Spencer.

-ey, ya termine-dijo el chico llegando a ver a su hermana en el cuarto de Sam

-que bien-dijo sonriendo

-como te sientes?-dijo el chico sentándose a su lado y la rodeaba por los hombros

-muy bien, ya me puedo mover, bueno excepto por la pierna, pero lo demás si-dijo sonriendo dándole un beso a su hermano en la mejilla

-ey-dijo Sam entrando, llegaba de la escuela asá que tiro, literal, su mochila encima de la silla que estaba en el escritorio-hola-dijo acercándose a ambos chicos, dándole un beso a su prometida en la mejilla-ya instalado Spence?-ahora Carly estaba recargada de ella

-si ya estoy!-dijo sonriendo

-como te fue?-pregunto Carly

-bien, algo cansada pero en lo que cabe estuve bien-dijo alzando los hombros

-ey-dijo Santana entrando también a esa habitación-que tal?-dijo hacia Spencer

-ya esta todo listo-dijo el chico

-que rápido eres-dijo sentándose en el sillón. La habitación era de un color azul claro, una cama para dos personas, un closet bastante grande barnizado, cerca de la ventana, un escritorio, y enfrente de la cama estaba el sillón para tres personas

**-**no teníamos muchas cosas-dijo Carly

-y mami?-pregunto Sam

-fue al estudio y a arreglar unas cosas, y después iba por Chris-respondió Santana-este fin iremos a Seattle-

-en serio?-dijo Carly muy sorprendida

-así es, vamos a el Seattle Grace-dijo Santana-queremos ver si Britt esta o no embarazada-dijo sonriendo

**-**y porque van hasta allá?-pregunto Spencer

-porque cuando Chris nació sufría un percance en el corazón-dijo Sam

-wow-dijo Carly

-si y mamá quiso buscar al mejor pediatra del país, y ahí entraba la tía Arizona-dijo sonriendo

-es tu tía?-pregunto Spencer

-no, así le decimos de cariño-

-entonces irán a Seattle….y tienen donde quedarse?-pregunto Spencer

-no, bueno solo vamos por dos días mas o menos, y luego regresamos-dijo Santana-si quieren vengan con nosotras-

-claro-dijo Carly-y podemos quedarnos en el departamento donde vivíamos antes, es el departamento de mi padre, esta en el Bushwell Plaza-dijo sonriendo

-si, gran idea-dijo Spencer secundando a su hermana

································

-entonces si no estas embarazada que harás?-pregunto Mike, él se encontraba sentado frente e frente con Britt en el escritorio de la rubia

-no lo se….seguir intentando?-dijo alzando una ceja, aun no tenia muy clara esa idea

-pues si….pero estas muy emocionada no?-dijo viéndola mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas

-claro! Es obvio no crees?-

-pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea no?-dijo el chico apoyando una mano en el hombro de la rubia

-claro Mike, gracias-dijo tomándolo de la mano

-de nada Britt, para eso esta la familia-dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla

·································

-ya casi llega mamá?-pregunto Sam a Santana que estaba en la cocina

-si Sam, necesitas algo?-pregunto Santana

-no, solo quería saber-dijo alzando los hombros-que harán si no esta embarazada?-

-seguir intentando?-respondió lo mismo que Britt le respondió a Mike, sin querer ambas pensaban seguir intentando hasta lograrlo

-pero…..me preocupa-mencionó Sam mientras comia una manzana

-que te preocupa?-preguntó la latina extrañada

-pues….mamá es MUY sensible, tu eres sensible pero ella aun tiene una parte aun mas sensible que la tuya-dijo suspirando

-lo sé, y a mi me preocupa al igual que a ti, pero hice una promesa, y la cumplire pase lo que pase-la latina tomaba un café, era su vicio mas grande y nunca lo dejaria

-que promesa?-preguntó la chica

-hace años…..antes de que nos casaramos, apenas eramos novias, ya oficiales, el punto es que fuimos el dia de San Valentin a Breadstix, a una fiesta de Sugar…-la rubia interrumpió a su madre

-la chica rica que se casó con el chico Irlandes, que era muy parecida a mamá?-

-si esa misma, creo que aun viven allá en Irlanda, el punto es que le dedique una canción, Cherish Cherish, y ella me besó, fue nuestro primer beso sin que nos llevaran a dirección, nuestro primer beso frente a los demas, sin que recibieramos quejas o algo asi, despues fuimos a mi casa, ese dia se quedaria a dormir conmigo, ella seguia feliz por la canción que le dedique, estaba feliz tambien porque nos pudimos besar sin que nos regañaran, su mirada era especial, y yo…..le prometi que nunca dejaria de ver esa sonrisa, que pasara lo que pasara siempre protegeria su felicidad y todo lo que hemos hecho estos años siempre es pensando en su felicidad, porque si ella es feliz….yo tambien lo soy-veia fijamente su taza de café

-ma…..me sorprende y me enorgullece que ames asi y te preocupes tanto por mamá Britt-dijo Sam sonriendo

-gracias, pero es algo para lo que estoy hecha, Britt es lo mas interesante de mi vida, ella y ustedes son lo mas importante para mi-la latina sonrió-me hacen una mejor persona-sinceramente, tanto ella como cualquiera que la conociera en Mckinley opinaria lo mismo

············································

El viaje en carretera no tuvo imprevistos, entre Santana y Sam se turnaron para manejar, llegaron a Seattle y fueron directo al Bushwell Plaza, Carly no le dio tanta relatividad a que el tontécnico estuviera ahí, aunque él si

-vaya Carly, este es un gran departamento-dijo Sam al ver el departamento de los Shay

-lo se, mi padre lo compró para nosotros-dijo sonriendo al entrar a su hogar

-vaya vaya, pero si es mi hermosa ex novia-dijo el chico entrando de la nada

-que haces aquí Freddie-preguntó la morena

-simplemente venia a verte, supongo que ellas son tus amigas-dijo refiriendose a Sam y las demas-Profesor Shay, un placer volverlo a ver-dijo sonriendo falsamente

-lo siento, pero ella es mi PROMETIDA y ellas sus mamás y hermana-mencionó Carly

-prometida dices?-el chico largo una carcajada sarcastica-no me hagas reir-vio a la rubia-si es una simple chica, no podrá darte hijos, ni nada normal y bueno que tu te mereces-

-para tu información soy Sam Puckett, y puedo darle todo lo que quiera y necesite y hacerla feliz aun mucho mas que tu Freddtonto-la rubia se colocó delante de su prometida-asi que puedes ir yéndote, esta es una reunion familiar, nada que ver contigo-

-vaya, pero que tiernas, una reunion familiar-dijo el moreno en tono burlon-pues disfrutenla, porque eso no dura para siempre-se dio la media vuelta, para luego salir por la puerta

-que sucede con ese niño?-preguntó Chris

-no lo se-suspiro Sam

-en fin-suspiró Santana-dejamos las cosas y vamos al hospital no?-preguntó hacia Brittany que asintió y todos pusieron manos a la obra

-iran con nosotros?-preguntó Brittany hacia Sam, Carly y Spencer

-pensabamos ir a licuados locos, y a que Sam conociera nuestros lugares favoritos-mencionó Spencer

-OK, no hay problema-dijo Santana-y tu Chris, iras con nosotras?-preguntó hacia la pequeña que asintió vigorosamente con una gran sonrisa-de acuerdo-

···················································

-mjmjm-se aclaró la garganta junto a aquella rubia de blanco, distraida en una historia clinica, volteo a ver a la morena, al ver una rosa roja delante de ella

-Santana!-dijo emocionada la doctora, recibiendo la rosa junto con otras 11 mas y abrazando a la latina que sonriente, devolvió el abrazo

-tanto tiempo Arizona-habló Brittany

-que sorpresa Britt-Britt-saludó la doctora usando el sobrenombre de la rubia

-tia-la niña se lanzó sobre la doctora que la recibió en brazos, la doctora estaba tan feliz, que no vio a su esposa acercarse

-hola-dijo extrañada Callie

-OH! Hola-dijo Arizona-ellas son Santana López su esposa Brittany Pierce y su hija Chris-presentó hacia Callie

-OH, ustedes son la familia Pierce-López que tanto quiere mi esposa-la otra latina abrazó a su esposa por la cintura

-asi es-sonrió la latina-nosotras igual la queremos mucho, solo confiamos en ella para que sea la pediatra de nuestra hija, y de nuestra posible futura hija o hijo-

-vienen a eso cierto?-sonrió con emoción la pediatra-vamos! Vamos! Yo también quiero saber si tendré otra sobrina-Britt, San, Chris y Arizona, quien jaló a Callie con ellas

-adivina adivinador-dijo Arizona seriamente hacia las chicas que voltearon hacia la doctora, que veia hacia la pantalla del ultrasonido-Britt…..-

···············································

_**Mas de un siglo sin actualizar! En fin, por fin aquí, mas vale SUPER tarde que nunca XD, eh vuelto y mejor que nunca XD**_

_**Fuu(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NI GLEE NI ICARLY ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RYAN MUYPHY Y FOX, DAN SCHNEIDER Y NICK, RESPECTIVAMENTE**_

_**este capi no es recomendado para menores de 18 años jajaja XD leanlo bajo su propio riesgo**_

-Britt…-Arizona vio a ambas chicas-estas embarazada!-dijo muy emocionada la doctora, Callie observó como Santana abrazaba a su chica y la besaba como si con eso pudiera hacer la paz mundial-felicidades San y obvio a ti Britt-

-felicidades chicas-habló Callie

-iran con nosotras a la casa de la prometida de Sam, esto tenemos que celebrarlo!-decia una Santana muy emocionada aun abrazada a su esposa

-por supuesto, solo vamos por Sof, en donde es?-preguntó Arizona

-en el Bushwell Plaza-contestó Brittany

-de acuerdo, no esta lejos-asintió Callie

-puedes irte Britt-aclaró la pediatra, para que ambas chicas reaccionaran

-OK….OK gracias!-Santana abrazó a ambas chicas para luego salir rumbo al Bushwell Plaza

·······································

-y aquí estamos-Carly entraba de la mano de Chris, que a su vez estaba tomada de la mano de Sam, las tres ingresaban a los licuados locos, que Chris tanto queria conocer, se acercaron a hacer su pedido-T-BO!-exclamó en un grito la morena, el de las rastas estaba preparando un licuado que salió volando de el susto, el de color volteo enojado, pero al ver de quien se trataba, sonrió sin poder evitarlo

-pero que tenemos aquí-salió de detrás de la barra acercandose a las chicas-la famosa Carly Shay-dijo con una sonrisa, abrazando a la niña

-es genial volverte a ver T-la niña lo abrazó con cariño-mira, ella es Sam y ella su hermana Chris-dijo presentando a ambas

-hola-dijo con una sonrisa

-ella es mi prometida-el chico la observó con sorpresa

-asi que con Freddie….no….nada-

-nada-respondieron ambas, haciendo sonreir a T-Bo

-que bueno, ese chico no me caia bien-el alto chico les daba a las tres un licuado loco-va a cuenta de la casa-vio a Chris y sonrió-esa niña es muy linda, me alegra que al fin tengas tu lugar Carls-

-gracias T-agradeció Carly

-y para cuando la boda chicas?-el chico seguia haciendo su trabajo pero hablaba y ponia atencion, sin perderse ningun detalle

-en unos dos o tres meses-aseguró Sam, aun no lo habian hablado muy bien

-será en Ohio supongo-T-Bo volteo a verlas, mientras sus manos seguian con la labor de un exprimido de naranja

-si, y estas completamente invitado-habló Sam-Carly te aprecia demasiado asi que, eres como de la familia ya-

-gracias Sam-el chico sonrió de medio lado

·································

-ey! Y todo esto porque?-la rubia entraba de la mano de su prometida

-porque…-comenzó Brittany imitando con unas palmadas en la barra, un redoble de tambores

-tendremos un bebé!-terminó Santana, Sam solo pudo soltar un sonoro "wow" mientras volteaba a ver a Carly que tambien sonreia

-eso….es increible-dijo con alegria, observó a Chris jugando con Sofia, y se acercó a Callie y Arizona-hola tia-habló hacia la rubia, que se abrazó a ella fuertemente

-no puedo creer que ya te vayas a casar…..eres solo una niña-decia a punto de las lagrimas

-OH vamos tia…..tampoco es tan tragico-decia Sam sonrojada, ante la sonrisa de Callie y Carly

-claro que si lo es, eras una pequeña cuando te tuve por primera vez colgada a mi cuello-

-vamos honey, tampoco seas tan sentimental-habló Callie tomandola por la cintura, la chica se recargó de ella

-Arizona, nunca vas a cambiar ehhh-dijo entre risas Santana

-que dices, de seguro llorarás como bebé cuando la veas firmando-dijo de igual forma la rubia

-tiene razón San-dijo Brittany echando de cabeza a su esposa que la vio con una ceja alzada, y brazos cruzados, solo pudo darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendola sonreir

-y cuando regresan a Ohio?-preguntó Callie

-mañana por la tarde-respondió Santana

-porque tan pronto?-preguntó Arizona

-las niñas van a la escuela recuerdas?-djio Brittany

-si Robbins, tienes hija, sabes de eso-dijo con ironia la latina rodando los ojos

-c'mon San, pensé que se quedarian un poco mas-dijo la doctora, con una sonrisa

-se que me extrañaras mi vida, pero en verdad tenemos que regresar, no podemos faltar con nuestros deberes-dijo en tono jugueton haciendo reir a todos.

·····························

-esta todo listo verdad?-preguntó Brittany a una Santana, presurosa, queriendo cargar mas de lo que podia

-si Britt-salía corriendo con la rubia a su lado, se estaba haciendo de noche y no queria llegar tan tarde a casa. De repente, estaba a punto de avanzar pero, al arrancar el motor se acordó de algo, ya todos estaban adentro de la camioneta pero…..-Chris!-bajó corriendo, todos cayeron en cuenta que la pequeña faltaba. Brittany aun no podia creer que eso hubiera pasado. Vio a Santana llegar despues de unos minutos, con la pequeña en brazos, completamente dormida. La niña se habia quedado dormida, hacia mas de una hora, y a la hora de bajar corriendo, Santana la habia dejado en el cuarto donde de dormia la niña.

Durante todo el camino, y vale la pena recalcar, TODO EL CAMINO, Santana fue atacada sin piedad por todos dentro de ese auto. Burlandose una y otra vez, escuchando las mismas risas, Santana suspiraba frustada. Jamás pensó en lo que conllevaba tener una familia, tan escandalosa como esa, pero a pesar de que ella era el foco de las burlas, ya no sentia aquella sensación que sentia en el instituto, no le importaba lo que le dijeran, eran su familia, y no podia sentirse mejor en otro lugar que no fuera ahí, en ese instante de verdad sentia que nada podia cambiar para mal, que nada podria ser obscuro, como tantas veces lo sentia en el McKinley. Posó su mano sobre el estomago de Brittany, aun no se sentia ningun bulto, pero sabia que ahí dentro, estaba un pequeño ser que, sin duda, querria como a la chica que lograba ver por el retrovisor, tomada de la mano de su prometida, tanto como a la pequeña niña que dormia sobre el regazo de su hija mayor. Observó a Brittany, al sentir los dedos de la misma acariciar la mano que aun permanecia encima de su estomago, veia la sonrisa radiante de su chica mientras jugaba con los dedos color caramelo. Sabia lo que pensaba, despues de tantos y tantos años juntas, Santana sabia leer a la perfección la mente de su esposa. En un semaforo en rojo, se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a su oido.

-estará tan hermoso como tu-susurró, la rubia apretó su mano y volteo a verla, dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de la latina-no sabes cuanto te amo….y cuanto soy feliz en estos momentos Britt-Britt-dejó otro pequeño beso en sus labios y en su mejilla, para poner la camioneta de nuevo en circulación. Solo quito su mano del vientre de la rubia, para cambiar de velocidad, y despues volvió su mano a su lugar, entre las manos de Brittany, acariciando a su futuro bebé, ahí pertenecia.

··························

Llegaron botando las cosas en pleno vestibulo, ni siquiera se molestaron en ver si no habian dejado nada en Seattle. Carly y Sam dieron las buenas noches y subieron a su habitación. Spencer imitó su acción, mientras Chris aun perezosa, se acercaba a ambas chicas, tumbadas en el sofa.

-buenas noches mamis-dijo plantando un beso en cada mejilla de las chicas, Brittany encendió la tele, el viaje habia hecho estragos en ambas, estaban cansadas.

Brittany se recostó colocando su cabeza en el antebrazo del mueble. Santana se recostó en su regazo, aprovechando la posición para alzar la playera de la rubia, lo suficiente, para dejar su vientre al descubierto. Brittany suspiraba por el tibio contacto de la piel de la morena contra la suya, comenzó a acariciar el antebrazo de la chica, Santana colocaba su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia comenzando a besar la zona. Brittany suspiró, y sonrió al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a Santana, incluso con mas fuerza que antes. La rubia jaló a la morena para colocarla sobre ella, la latina utilizó sus manos para no poner su peso sobre Brittany, y mas que nada sobre su bebé. La rubia la besaba con lentitud, como si el tiempo no corriera, y estuviera en un momento de congelamiento.

-Britt…..-la rubia no dejaba hablar a su esposa-pueden vernos-susurró

-no….no bajaran-respondió de la misma manera, se sentó, quitando el, sexy vestido, que Santana llevaba puesto, de abajo a arriba, asi no tendria que separarse de ella. La latina se despojó de la playera de la rubia, botandola a un lado se volvió a colocar sobre ella, besando su frente, sus mejillas, rozando su nariz con la suya, dando un beso en el mismo lugar, para luego volver a perderse en sus labios. Besó su cuello, paso por sus pechos, donde se detuvo un instante, la rubia gemia debajo de ella, aunque a un tono moderado, tenian casa llena y no podian hacer tanto ruido como acostumbraban. Bajo un poco mas, a ese lugar, que últimamente se habia transformado en su favorito, beso lentamente la zona, besando a su pequeño ahí dentro_ "te amo"_- fue un susurro, que si bien fue casi inaudible, Brittany lo escuchó y sonrió, sabia perfectamente, que esa palabra, en esta ocasión, no iba dirigida a ella. Suspiró al sentir a Santana desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos junto con su ropa interior. Sentia los labios de su chica recorrer sus muslos, adentrandose entre sus piernas. Al primer roce, Brittany gimió el nombre de la morena, un pequeño _"San" _se unia a frases incoherentes, al sentir la lengua de la chicadentro de ella colocó su mano izquierda en su cabeza, mientras que con la otra se detenia del respaldo del mueble, sus ojos cerrados hacian que la latina sonriera al verla, Brittany apretaba de vez en cuando la cabeza de la chica. Sabia que la chica estaba llegando, sus piernas comenzaban a tensarse, mientras Santana podia sentir aquel sabor que tanto la embriagaba. Despues de limpiar la zona, subió de nuevo a los labios de la chica, que respiraba agitadamente, y mantenia sus ojos cerrados. Atrajo a la morena rodeandola por la espalda y la cintura. Giró con ella, colocandose ella encima. Besó sus labios, con detenimiento y con total sutileza. Recorrió con su mano las piernas de la de tez morena. Pasando por sus muslos, colocó la frente contra la de la morena, ambas miraron hacia la mano de Britt, que estaba tan cerca del centro de Santana, que ella misma abrió mas las piernas, rodeando con las mismas la cadera de Brittany, haciendole entender que estaba lista para ella. La mano de la holandesa se perdió entre sus cuerpos, Santana echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como la rubia se introducia en ella, y comenzaba a besar sus pechos, haciendo a Santana perder la cabeza, sus gemidos se hacian mas sonoros. Asi que la de tez palida tuvo que besarla de nuevo, buscando aplacarlos, su mano se movia con mayor rapidez, la morena se aferraba a la espalda de la rubia rasguñandola, mientras repetidos _"OH por dios, que rico Britt"_ salian de su boca, y terminaban en el cuello de la chica, donde dejaba un mordisco, que resaltaria al otro dia. El climax llegó , y la latina, bañada en sudor, con esa piel cristalina que tanto amaba la rubia, la atraia contra si, abrazandola de una manera, completamente protectora, la chica se acomodó encima de ella. Por la altura, y el modo en que Santana parecia mas alta en ese momento, la rubia colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de la morena, colocando su vientre entre las piernas de la misma. Esa noche estaba bastante fria, pero….ellas se sentian tan bien asi, desnudas al lado de la otra, que eso era lo de menos. Brittany dejo otro beso en el cuello de la morena mientras rozaba con su nariz con la mano de la morena, que acariciaba su brazo. No necesitaban decir nada, sus cuerpos hablaban por ellas, no habia necesidad de cortar ese comodo silencio, que solo se rompia al escuchar la tele de fondo. El celular de la morena comenzó a sonar, la rubia se quiso levantar, pero Santana no la dejo, su celular estaba justo en la mesa de centro, asi que lo tomo sin problema, aun con su chica encima, no conocia el numero, asi que contestó

-hola?-preguntó extrañada

-hola? Santy?-la voz del otro lado se le hacia conocida, pensaba que la conocia, pero no sabia quien era

-si?-su cara era de confusión, Brittany la vio extrañada

-soy yo…..tu tia Elizabeth-dijo en un tono un poco bajo, la latina se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre

-tia?-preguntó no muy segura, con un miedo enorme, que queria? Que queria exactamente ahora? Porque ahora despues de tanto tiempo?. El cuerpo de la latina se contrajo, la rubia sabia que nada bueno podia ser.

·································

_**Buee….que se puede decir es algo muy malo lo que pasara XD…..en fin, miles disculpas, aquí esta por fin! Un regalo de navidad! Ajajá un poco tarde jeje, pero como bien dicen. mas vale tarde que nunca :) **_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NI GLEE NI ICARLY ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RYAN MUYPHY Y FOX, DAN SCHNEIDER Y NICK, RESPECTIVAMENTE**_

No sabia como habia llegado a esto. Hace unos momentos estaba acostada con Brittany en el sofa, desnudas, sintiendose piel con piel, era magico, y ahora. Estaba parada en medio de la cocina, con toda y cada una de sus prendas de ropa puestas de nuevo. Santana caminaba de un lado a otro. Brittany estaba viendo hacia la entrada principal, esperando el timbre, para correr a abrir.

-tranquila, si no tendremos que cambiar el mosaico que estas taladrando-dijo la rubia, viendo a su esposa mover su pie sin cesar. Antes de que la morena dijera algo el timbre la interrumpió, la rubia le echó un ultimo vistazo a su chica y fue a abrir. La latina respiraba cada vez mas profundo, hasta que vio entrar a Brittany con la mirada en el suelo, y detrás su tia.

Elizabeth era la unica de sus tias, que pensaba igual que su _abuelita._ No sabia porque estaba ahí, o porque siquiera le llamó para verla y hablar con ella. Habia tratado de la peor forma a Brittany, lo que conllevó a que ella misma la callara con una bofetada, siempre le habia tenido un profundo cariño y admiración por su tia, pero al escuchar _"antes puta que lesbiana" _y _"tu novia retrasada mental"_ la verdad, lo primero le iba y le venia, por ella, su tia podia decirle lo que fuera. Pero lo segundo, aquello dirigido hacia Brittany, habia hecho un corto circuito, y sin saber en que momento, su mano se estampo contra la mejilla de su tia, desde entonces, Santana no hablaba con ella, ni con su abuela, por lo que ahora no entendia el que estuviera aquí.

-veo que lo lograste…..despues de todo-dijo la señora, de unos cuarenta y tantos, cabello castaño, ojos color café claro, con rasgos definitivamente latinos, con un poco mas de parecido a Santana que sus otras tias, la chica asintió, sabia a que se referia.

-estamos casadas-dijo friamente aun no olvidaba aquellas palabras, y no lo haria

-lo se….la sortija lo dice todo-sonrió de medio lado, la latina no la imitó, simplemente se cruzó de brazos, Brittany se colocó a su lado

-quieres tomar algo?-preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa. _tan amable como siempre_- pensaron ambas latinas

-agua esta bien-dijo con esa amabilidad que enervaba a la latina.

-no entiendo que haces aquí-suspiró-no finjamos que todo esta bien, cuando esta claro que no lo esta-Brittany entregó el vaso a la chica que sonrió con agradecimiento

-no lo entiendo Santana, eso fue hace ya muchos años-dijo tratando de que la chica entendiera, o al menos le diera una oportunidad de explicarle el porque de su visita

-aunque hubiera sido hace un siglo, lo seguiria recordando-dijo aun en plan defensivo

-deja que se explique San-la rubia tomó la mano de su chica, tratando de que el nerviosismo, y la rabia evidentes, se calmaran. La tia de Santana entonces vio, porque su sobrina amaba como amaba a aquella chica, capaz de controlar el comportamiento latino que nadie de su familia habia podido controlar. La rubia veia con total admiración y amor a la latina, mientras la latina, la correspondia de igual manera.

-que quieres? A que viniste?-lanzó sin mas

-necesito tu ayuda Santy-su mirada se dirigió timida a los ojos de la latina-la verdad es que te necesitamos a ti-Santana la observó con desconfianza, su tipico ceño fruncido se hacia presente

-no te entiendo-dijo observandola

-tu abuelita…..esta muriendo-y asi, como un balde de agua a -15º le caia encima-Santy tu abuela esta muriendo y pide verte a ti-agregó a la chica, que estaba completamente palida. Brittany estaba igual de sorprendida, no sabia si quiera que decir

-voy a ser madre-susurró la latina-por tercera vez-agregó, su tia sonrió, al menos era un avance que le contara sobre ella-no estoy preparada para esto-cerró los ojos con fuerza respirando tanto aire como le permitieron sus pulmones-no estoy preparada para verla partir-vio a su tia. La chica seguia amando a su abuelita, no importaba que la hubiera echado de su casa, que no quisiera verla nunca mas. Extrañaba la retención que le daba su abuelita. Brittany besó la mano de la morena sutilmente, la chica se deshizo de la mano de su esposa de un jalón, acercandose a su tia. Una vez mas se repetia el suceso. La cachetada ahora era de parte de la mayor, Santana se tomó la mejilla mientras la miraba sorprendida.

-no te dejes vencer Santana-dijo autoritaria, había visto su reaccion para con su esposa, y no le habia gustado, Brittany sintió el rechazo, y lo unico que paso por su mente fue un retumbante _no te encierres de nuevo en ti_.-tu abuelita no quisiera que por esto lastimas a tu esposa-la latina volteo para encontrarse con la peor escena que habia visto desde hacia mucho. Brittany veia hacia el piso como lo mas interesante, entrelazaba sus manos de manera nerviosa, no queria que volviera a pasar. Santana veia la misma mirada que hace años no veia. Ese miedo de Brittany, Santana lo podia leer.

-en donde esta?-su mirada volvió a su tia, ya hablaria mas tarde con la rubia, cuando estuvieran a solas

-en el hospital de Lima Heights, el unico que hay allá-Elizabeth ya habia dejado su ignorancia atrás, pasados los años, entendia que el amor era amor no importaba de quien para quien, siempre y cuando fuera real. Le habia hecho ver a su mamá, que sin duda tenia razon. Por lo que en el peor momento queria despedirse de su nieta.

Sin decir una palabra, tomó la mano de la rubia y tiró de ella hacia su camioneta, su tia la seguia de cerca, las tres mujeres se subieron al vehiculo. Otra vez la cabeza de Santana era un lio, de nuevo ese sentimiento que hacia años no sentia. Estaba a punto de caer, de nuevo, en aquella obscuridad en la que antes habia caido, y no queria regresar. No lo queria, pero no era una opcion. Su mente siempre estaba bien, siempre y cuando Brittany estuviera ahí. Pero ahora….no queria dañarla, no de nuevo. Veia la mirada de Brittany, con miedo, suplica y un amor tan fuerte, que podria sobrellevarlo….no?. Esa duda seguia en su mente, no queria caer de nuevo, no era justo para Brittany verla asi de nuevo. Mas ahora que tenia a su pequeño ahí adentro. Conducia sin apartar la vista de la carretera, Brittany miraba por la ventana. Estaria con su esposa, tenia que. Sabia que la unica que podia detenerla a media caida era ella. Sintió la mano de su esposa sobre su estomago, acariciandolo con lentitud, suspiró. No la tomó de la mano, no queria que la volviera a rechazar. Santana sintió la lejania de la rubia, no la culpaba, ella era la culpable, una vez mas. Acarició ahora su mejilla, la rubia simplemente cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia de su chica.

-te amo-salió de sus labios, Brittany sonrió ante aquellas palabras, tomó la mano de la latina, no la rechazó, al contrario la apretó, para luego darle un beso en el torso

Al llegar al hospital, Santana se volvió a tensar, su cuerpo era mas rigido, la frialdad emanaba de ella. Brittany soltó su mano, sabia que si seguia sosteniéndola, tendria de nuevo rechazo. Santana ni siquiera se inmutó por la falta de calor, en otra ocasión la habria vuelto a tomar, pero ahora solo caminaba, detrás de su tia, delante de Brittany. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su abuelita, se volteo hacia Brittany, necesitaba sentir. Necesitaba sentir algo de lo mucho que sentia por la rubia. Se acercó a ella, besandola de manera casi brusca, la morena necesitaba encontrar eso que sentia, Brittany trataba de mantener el beso tierno, pero no podia simplemente Santana la besaba queriendo comerse, literal, a la rubia

-para San….-dijo entre medio de un beso, la latina seguia ahora poniendola contra la pared, para suerte de ambas, Elizabeth habia entrado a la habitacion-para-la hizo hacia atrás-hace años trataste de hacer esto…..no puedes sentir mas de lo que ya sientes-besó sus labios superficialmente-no quiero verte asi por favor San…..no de nuevo-susurró apartando su mirada, Santana se sintió culpable. Brittany caminó hacia la entrada, Santana entró detrás de ella. Ver a su abuelita ahí, postrada en una cama, sin moverse, sintió algo horrible posarse en su pecho, lagrimas lastimeras recorrian sus mejillas, caminó hacia ella, recordando como la habia echado sin mas de su casa, pero tambien recordó las veces que ella y Brittany iban a visitarla, como se querian ambas. Tomó su mano, acariciandola sutilmente, su tia observaba la imagen al igual que Brittany.

-Santy….-la señora volteo hacia ella-perdoname-su voz era debil, aquella mujer que siempre habia tenido su respeto, hoy se veia tan indefensa y completamente enferma

-_abuelita_-susurró en ese tono tan unico de ella-como….?-volteo buscando una explicación en su tia

-cancer….no quiso decirte nada antes, pensaba que se curaria-suspiró

-Britt….-susurró la señora, la aludida se acercó a ella, la rubia tambien lloraba, esa mujer significaba tambien mucho para ella, y ver a su esposa en esa situación tampoco ayudaba-perdoname Britt, por hacerlas sufrir….no supe ver el amor que en verdad se tenian-la holandesa tomó la mano de la señora, la misma que tenia Santana agarrada, asi que aprovechó a tomar la de su esposa tambien

-no hay nada que perdonar….._abuelita_-el tono empleado era el mismo de Santana-te quiero, como si lo fueras en verdad-Santana observó la amabilidad de su chica y sonreia, la señora tambien sonrió

-cuidala por favor _hija_-susurró la señora que poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, Santana comenzó a llorar aun mas, sus sollozos se escuchaban con claridad

_-abuelita_-se acercó tomando su mano con las dos suyas aferrandose a su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas-no te vayas-pidió cual niña pequeña, la señora sonrió

-ahora estoy tranquila…Santana, solo queria saber que me perdonabas para poder descansar-susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos-te amo mi pequeña-la señora perdió la fuerza, Santana cerró los ojos como si con eso hiciera que todo eso terminara, Brittany se arrodillaba junto a la morena, besando su cabeza y atrayéndola contra ella, tomando esas tres manos que estaban juntas. La tia de Santana se rompia, y lloraba como nunca.

-no no no-decia una y otra vez-no me dejes-agregó, Brittany trató de alejarla, pero esta la empujo, la rubia se levanto, sabia que tratar de alejarla seria peor, los medicos llegaron y la alejaron a la fuerza, Brittany trató de tranquilizarla, pero golpeaba a todo aquel que se acercaba. El temperamento se salía de control, incluso para la latina. Un enfermero le inyectó un sedante, haciendo que cayera, literal, en los brazos de Brittany, la cargó llevandola al sofa de la habitacion. Los doctores desconectaron a la abuelita de Santana, mientras Brittany acariciaba el cabello de la morena tiernamente, verla asi le dolia mas que cualquier cosa. Elizabeth se acercó a ella.

-Britt….-suspiró-que te parece si van a su casa, descansan un poco y luego van a esta direccion es en donde la velaremos, luego iremos al cementerio-le entregó una tarjetita con la direccion

-si claro…..tienes razon-se puso de pie y vio a su esposa dormida, suspiró tomandola en sus brazos, el hecho de ser mas alta, siempre le habia dado la facilidad de poder cargarla. Elizabeth la acompañó a la camioneta para poder abrirle la puerta de copiloto, donde colocó a Santana, mientras ella iba de conductora, claro que no se marcho sin prometerle a la tia de San que iria en cuanto descansaran un poco.

En el caminó Santana se despertó un poco aturdida. Al principio quiso salirse del auto, pero Brittany lo supuso, por lo que coloco el seguro de niños. La latina habia pataleado, y hecho berrinche. La rubia se limitaba a ver la carretera. Por fin Santana habia cedido. Brittany no la miraba, los golpes que habia recibió no dolieron tanto fisicamente, como sentimentalmente. Nunca Santana habia hecho eso, aunque estuviera con sus pies en la cabeza. Santana lo recordaba, y tambien le dolia haber hecho tal cosa, nunca se habia sentido asi de mal.

-per….-la latina queria disculparse

-no digas nada-la cortó, sabia que si le daba mas importancia Santana podria hundirse mas rapido-solo…..no digas nada-al llegar a su casa, ambas chicas subieron a su habitacion, sin ni una palabra, se prepararon para dormir. Brittany le dio la espalda a la latina, tenia que darle espacio, o al menos eso pensaba ella. La morena por su parte, no queria ese espacio, se volteo hacia ella, atrayendola hacia su cuerpo, una mano la paso por debajo de su cuerpo, mientras con la otra rodeo su cintura beso su hombro con delicadeza, la rubia suspiró entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano de la latina que estaba en su cintura.

-no quiero esto Brittany…..-susurró volviendo a besar su hombro-no quiero que esto…..-corrigió-nos afecte, no quiero volver a caer en _eso-_dijo con temor-no quiero volver a sentirme sola-se aferró con fuerza a la rubia, que sintió las lagrimas de su chica, caer sobre su cuello-no quiero que me temas Brittany-susurró con la voz entrecortada, producto del llanto y el miedo.

-no te temo San…..no tengo porque hacerlo….nunca me has lastimado-se volteo a verla cara a cara-nunca me lastimarias-besó sus labios

-no…..pero a mi misma si-susurró mientras temblaba, la ultima vez no le habia ido bien con ese tema de sus miedos

-no te dejare caer San…..como aquella vez, te detendré-susurró dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la latina, que se aferró mas a ella, ambas durmieron un poco, antes de tener que ir a donde velarian a la abuela de la morena.

·································

_**Auch! Dolió XD, bueeee….ya veremos pobre Santy D: y Britt, tan linda jaja, tienen que saber, que lo que le pasó a sexytana es muy loco y si duele anyway aqui otro capi! **_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**NI GLEE NI ICARLY ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RYAN MUYPHY Y FOX, DAN SCHNEIDER Y NICK, RESPECTIVAMENTE**_

La mañana habia sido difícil, apenas llegaron al lugar, Santana volvió a derrumbarse, a Brittany le dolia demasiado verla asi, despues de que habia logrado salir de ese agujero que la consumia. No sabia que hacer, la morena se aferraba a ella, eso era bueno no?. Pensó para sus adentros. Hace mas de ocho años que no veia en esa condicion a su esposa, y ninguna de las dos veces le habia gustado lo que veia. Suspiró, besando su cabeza.

La morena se veia en estado neutral. Tan neutral que daba miedo. La ceremonia era sobria, con los tipicos bocadillos hispanos en el, sin llegar a ser una gran fiesta, como celebraban algunos hispanos. Brittany sabia la cultura de la tierra natal de su chica, era obvio, la verdad era algo perfecto lo latino combinado con lo holandés, una clara representación era Chris, y muy pronto el bebé que naceria. Nadie se esperaria, que la holandesa se adaptara tambien a la cultura latina, y que incluso sabiera del tema y hablara el idioma. Todo gracias a la morena, que aun seguia aferrada a su cintura, ahora en estado completamente calmo. Eso significaba una de dos cosas. O su llanto habia cesado. O comenzaba a caer mas fuerte. Para Brittany era la segunda, aunque deseaba como nunca, que fuera la primera.

·····························

Dos semanas habian pasado. Era increible como hasta hace poco esa casa era la mas alegre, o al menos eso pensaba Sam. Su prometida y su cuñado pensaban lo mismo. A Brittany le habia costado explicarle el tema a sus hijas, pues nunca la conocieron. Hablo con ellas, del porque no las habia llevado. No habia sido por egoista! Claro que no. Pero no encontraba ninguna razon para llevarlas. Seria demasiado para ambas. Ninguna se enojo. Tal vez era mejor asi.

Santana se habia encerrado en su cuarto apenas llegaron ese dia. Se quedó ahí todo el dia, y al dia siguiente, y al siguiente. Brittany intentaba ayudarla. Llevaba comida, que la latina dejaba intacta. Al menos asi paso dos dias. Encontró una botella de alcohol vacia. Eso era malo. Asi que se deshizo de todas las que habia en la casa. No le importaba asi fuera el vino favorito de su esposa, lo tiro sin siquiera mirarlo. No queria que la afectara mas. Cuando el alcohol que habia injerido, la estaba intoxicando demasiado, y decidió salir. Ahí estaba dando pequeños masajes en la espalda de la morena. Al menos ese dia la hizo comer. A la fuerza, y por propia mano. Tenia dias que la latina no hablaba. Brittany sabia que la estaba perdiendo. No sabia que hacer, hace casi nueve años, Sam era quien la ayudaba a encontrar una pequeña luz, y no porque ella no tuviera el mismo efecto en la latina, si no porque la rubia sabia de antemano, que a Sam no le diria nada. desde la noche que llegaron de ese bendito entierro. Brittany se acostaba todas las noches con ella, y la abrazaba. La abrazaba y la latina lloraba y se aferraba a ella, como tantas veces, y lloraba hasta que se quedaba dormida. La rubia habia recibido la llamada de las Faberrys diciendo que pospondrian la boda, dos meses mas o menos. Ya que según Rachel, aun necesitaban demasiadas cosas para que la boda fuera perfecta. Pfff! No podria decirles que en ese momento poco le importaba algo que no fuera Santana. Si pudo decirles que necesitaba una pequeña manita para su situación con Santana. Ambas chicas habian quedado que a fin de mes irian, apenas tuvieran todo preparado en NY, Brittany habia aceptado con la esperanza de tener un poco de ayuda.

······························

-hoy vendran unas personas a visitarte-avisó acercandose a la morena, que veia atraves de la ventana, volteo a verla, pero rapidamente volvio su vista a donde estaba

-quien?-su voz se escuchaba debil. Logico, debido a su mala alimentación, y su poco uso.

-unas amigas San-se acercó hasta ella. Acarició su mejilla la latina no la alejaba, pero tampoco se dejaba ayudar. La abrazó, y besó su cabeza, acariciaba sus brazos, transmitiendole todo el cariño posible-no estas sola Santy…..nunca, escuchame bien-tomó su rostro para que la viera a los ojos-nunca estuviste, estas, ni estarás sola, me entiendes?-la latina sonreia con tristeza-sabes porque?-la latina negó-porque yo nunca te voy a dejar sola, siempre voy a estar contigo-la besó con ternura y delicadeza. La latina ni se alejó ni la reprochó. Brittany lo habia logrado una vez, esta no seria la excepción.

························

-gracias a dios has llegado-dijo la ojiazul apenas las vio en la entrada de la casa, se aventó a los brazos de la ojiverde, que se extrañó al verla asi. Sabia que tenia un problema con Santana, pero no sabia cual era. Aunque por un momento se lo imaginó, solo una vez habia visto esa expresión en el rostro de Brittany, pero hacia ya muchos, muchos años. _Casi una decada_. Pensó Quinn.

-tranquila pequeña-susurró. a pesar de las asperezas por haber estado ambas con Santana. Y los posteriores celos de Brittany. Si algo tenian presentes ellas, y todos los del Glee Club, era que siempre se tendrian entre si, para lo que fuera. Por eso eran una familia.

-la pierdo Q…..esta luchando pero….como en aquel entonces, esta cayendo-susurró, Rachel suspiró, sabia a lo que se referia, todos en el Glee Club supieron eso.

_Antes de que Santana se embarazara de Chris, para ser exactos, 6 meses antes. Ambas chicas buscaban que la morena quedara embarazada, y lo habian logrado, lo habian logrado y habia sido fantástico. Brittany estaba tan ilusionada, era un hijo de ambas, Sam era su hija, y sabian que la amarian tanto como a su futuro hijo. Santana tenia ya tres meses de embarazo. La rubia la consentía, la pequeña Sam estaba mas mimosa que de costumbre. Llevandole de comer cosas que ella y su mamá Brittany hacian._

_Pero medio mes despues, la morena comenzó a enfermarse, Britt sabia que eso no era bueno. La latina se asustó, era logico. Un dia despues de comenzar con dolores, Brittany habia ido a trabajar. Pero cuando llegó a casa. La encontró en el suelo del vestibulo, tratando de alcanzar el teléfono. Ella se asusto, estaba mas palida de lo normal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la llevó cargando a su auto, la pequeña Sam iba con ellas, haciendo lo que la holandesa le decia._

_Al llegar al hospital la metieron a ER. La rubia tenia un muy mal presentimiento, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera lo que ella pensaba. Sin embargo, el destino muchas veces esta en nuestra contra, y pasadas unas horas, aquel sujeto alto, de cabello poco canoso y ojos azules, con un traje azul fuerte, salía a decirle la peor noticia de su vida._

_**Lo siento, pero el feto no resistió.**__ Tan facil que lo dijo, tan despectivamente. Era su bebé. Era su pequeño Ángel y el le hablaba como una basura mas echada al bote. Se puso de pie, con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca habia hablado con tanto veneno como en ese instante. __**y lo dice asi? Maldito hijo de puta, ni siquiera tiene sentimientos, ni siquiera debe tener familia, y no dudaria las razones. **__El doctor se quedo de una pieza. __**Quitese de mi camino, idiota**__. su despedida era pronunciada mientras pasaba junto de él, directo al cuarto de su esposa._

_Al entrar la vio mirando hacia la ventana. Se veia perdida, sabia lo inteligente que era la latina. Sabia que no tenia que decirle __**eso**__ pues ella ya lo sabia. Se acercó a ella, la morena ni la volteo a ver._

_-__**San**__-susurró, gracias a dios Sam estaba con sus padres y no tenia que ver todo aquel drama_

_-__**dejame Britt**__-las lágrimas caian por las mejillas de ambas, estaban sufriendo, algo dentro de ellas estaba totalmente roto, hecho añicos-__**dejame sola**__-agregó_

_-__**no San….por favor, no me alejes de ti**__-pedía….suplicaba la rubia tomando su mano_

_-__**te dije que me dejaras**__-dijo quitando su mano de un jalón, dandole la espalda a la rubia_

_Despues de ese instante todo fue para peor. Al llegar a casa, despues de tres largos dias en la clinica, la latina simplemente se encerró en su habitación. Corrió a la rubia, no queria tenerla cerca, no queria abrazarla. Siempre que la rubia se acercaba, la latina se alejaba. La rubia sabia que no lograria nada si insistia. Simplemente tambien se alejó. Dormia con Sam, pues tampoco queria estar sola. Preparaba comida, pero la que le llevaba de comer a la morena era la pequeña Sam, era a la unica que Santana no corria sin siquiera verla. No comia lo suficiente, pero tampoco estaba vacia. Brittany estaba triste, se sentia horrible, habia perdido a su bebé, lloraba todos los dias, pensando en que hubiera preferido ser ella, si el hecho de que el pequeño no naciera hiriera tanto a ella como a la latina, y la misma Sam que aun no entendia muy bien lo ocurrido. Sentia que algo le faltaba, el rechazamiento de Santana tampoco ayudaba. Pero debia ser fuerte, debia __**hacerse**__ la fuerte, por ella, por Santana, por Sam. No sabia que hacer, despues de los dos meses en esa situación habia perdido varios kilos, su rendimiento no era el mismo. Tampoco el de Santana, por obvias razones. Eso estaba sobrepasandola. Sus padres la apoyaban en lo que mas podian, pero tampoco eran magos._

_Tuvo que llamar a los del Glee Club, cada uno de ellos intentó de manera distinta hacerla entender. Le cantaron , le hablaron, pero ella lo unico que hacia era voltearse hacia el lado opuesto al que estuviera alguno de ellos e ignorarlo. Quinn fue la que la ablando, por un instante en todo el rato que estuvo cantandole, susurrandole y haciendola recapacitar, vio un brillo en sus ojos. La rubia se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por detrás rodeando su cintura._

_**Ella te ama San…..no eres la unica que sufre en esto, no solo era tu hijo….ella esta tan rota o mas que tu, no solo perdió a su hijo, esta perdiendo a la persona con la que ella eligió estar, con la que tiene una vida-**__la latina no decia nada, y no hacia falta que lo dijera, Quinn sabia que la escuchaba-__**esta es su vida tambien, y la estas arrastrando hacia el agujero, y de paso estas jalando tambien a tu hija San….Sam esta sufriendo por verte asi….es pequeña pero no tonta, muchas veces ella es quien tiene que abrazar a Britt porque tu eres tan egoista que no te das cuenta lo que ellas sufren y solo ves por tu dolor.**_

_Santana se giró estampando con fuerza su mano en la mejilla de la rubia, esta no se movió, aunque le habia retumbado todo. La latina comenzó a golpearla, queria descargarse, sacar todo lo que sentia asi que solo la contuvo, hasta que solo quedaron los sollozos de la latina, y las lagrimas lastimeras que recorrian su rostro. __**Se me fue Quinn….mi niño….me quede sola.**_

_**Ey…-**__le dio una cachetada y fijo sus ojos en los de la latina__**-no estas sola, todo lo contrario, tu estas dejando sola a Brittany…..-**__suspiró-__**si quiera te has tomado la molestia de verla? Ella te hace de comer, no se acerca a ti porque no la dejas, y aun asi se encarga de todo lo que tu tendrias que estar haciendo. Trabaja por las tres, llega molida todos los dias, despues de ir a recoger a Sam, llega y hace comida, y mantiene esta casa de pie….-**__la latina comenzaba a recapacitar__**-si quiera la has visto?-**__volvió a preguntar__**-es un ente desde que tu estas dentro de estas cuatro paredes, viendo cuantas ranuras tiene esta habitacion-**__la observó, comenzaba a llorar de nuevo-__**sabes lo que ella ha llorado, lo que ella siente en estos momentos? Pero al menos ella trata de ser fuerte, y lo esta logrando, esta siendo fuerte por las tres**__-se puso de pie__**-ni siquiera la has visto-**__repitió acercandose a la puerta-__**piensalo San, y resuelvelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-**__salió sin decir mas_

_La morena se quedó ahí, reflexionando todo….tal vez Quinn tenia razon, tal vez se lo estaba tomando como unico, cuando la vida que vivia no era solo suya. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, tanto tiempo ahí, ya estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Suspiró, estaba demasiado debil para caminar, no habia comido bien en los ultimos meses. Pero hizo el intento, no debia ser tan difícil. Y lo hizo, pero al salir y ver tantas luces, lastimaron su rostro, parecia vampiro queriendo sobrevivir a la luz, Brittany iba caminando para dejar la comida en la recamara de la latina, esta noche Sam se quedaria con sus padres, necesitaba que la niña se disipara de todo eso. Caminaba lentamente, esa situación no estaba ayudandola en lo mas minimo. La casa estaba sola, asi que solo se escuchaban sus pies arrastrandose por el pasillo. Al dar la vuelta vio a la latina caminando hacia ella. Por inercia o subconsciente, no lo sabia, pero llegó tan rapido a ella para evitar cualquier caida, sin tirar la comida. La latina se aferró a ella. Se sentia tan bien estar asi, abrazadas y sintiendose de nuevo. La morena colgaba del cuello de una Britt completamente agotada, y que apenas se mantenia de pie._

_**Perdoname Britt…..perdoname por ser tan egoista-**__susurró la latina con la voz rasposa, la rubia la abrazó con mas fuerza_

_**Te habias tardado mucho San**__-susurró tambien__**-te estabas tardando en regresar a mi-**__agregó la chica, caminaron hacia su habitacion, la rubia ayudaba a la morena a caminar, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar de pie. La sentó en la cama, poniendo la cena en la mesita de al lado. Le dio de comer, mientras le acariciaba el cabello_

_**Lamento todo esto, solo que….-**__la rubia la corto con su dedo indice sobre los labios_

_**No digas nada….lo se, te entiendo San, era mi hijo tambien-**__susurró la chica, entonces Santana la observó. Estaba mas delgada, con unas ojeras bastante marcadas. Se veia tan cansada, parecia un fantasma_

_**Te has alimentado?**__-preguntó la morena acariciando el rostro de la rubia, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto_

_**Lo necesario para no desmayarme-**__dijo con una sonrisa-__**han sido dias fatales en la escuela-**__suspiró__**-hay demasiada demanda, algunos artistas han llegado, hemos ingresado bastante dinero, pero estamos trabajando de 8 am a 9 pm, sin mucho descanso-**__la morena ahora entendia mas lo que decia Quinn-__**llamaron los de…..una revista, no recuerdo el nombre. Pospuse todas tus citas, asi que tienes otros dos meses para recuperarte-**__la latina la veia sorprendida__**-dentro de dos semanas hay una fiesta, es de un amigo de Sam, estamos invitadas-**__un bostezo se hizo presente. La latina la vio con el ceño fruncido_

_**Estas bien?-**__preguntó preocupada, la rubia asintió, quitó las cosas de la cena hacia la mesa que estaba por la puerta, para regresar con su esposa. Se sentó junto a ella y tomó su rostro, besando sus labios sutilmente, un beso que sin duda sabia a gloria en esos momentos-__**perdon, en serio lo siento-**__recostó a la holandesa en la cama, dejo de besarla, solo para acercarla a ella y poder abrazarla, como lo hacia siempre. La rubia se aferró a ella tomándola por la cintura, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena, que la rodeaba por la espalda acariciando su cabello, la rubia suspiraba. Como extrañaba eso. Ese dia, fue el primero, en mucho tiempo, en el que Brittany volvia a dormir bien._

_Despues de unos meses trataron de nuevo para embarazarse, dando otro resultado positivo, solo que ahora ambas cuidaron de si mismas, tomaron precauciones, incluso de mas. La latina se comenzaba a recuperar. Cuando tuvo a Chris en brazos, trato de olvidar todo, la niña lo hacia facil, era un amor._

La rubia revivia aquel momento como si hubiera pasado ayer. Lo dejaban debajo de las ramas, pero no lo podian desaparecer, solo ocultarlo. Santana se veia "mejor" hasta cierto punto, no como aquella vez que alejó a Brittany. Ahora quiere tenerla cerca, ella esta consciente de que tiene que estar retenida, y esa retencion solo podia estar con Brittany.

····················

-hola-susurró Rachel, nada mas entrar a la habitacion de la latina. Santana veia por la ventana, era lo mejor que podia hacer, y a decir verdad, no pensaba en hacer cosas solo ver atraves de ella, y ver si pasaba o no las cosas, porque….todo seguia girando, pero ella seguia en un estado de "paralisis de tiempo" o algo asi. Volteo a verlas, les sonrió de manera cansada, y desvió su mirada de ellas y la volvió hacia la ventana.-la boda se pospuso-avisó, Santana volvió su mirada a ellas

-no se casarán?-su voz era rasposa, Rachel se acercó, con Quinn a un lado, y Britt se quedaba en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados

-si….solo que faltan demasiados detalles-respondió Quinn. Rachel se sentó junto a la latina, y la abrazó, Santana se dejó reposar en sus brazos y suspiró, no logró retener unas lagrimas, que caprichosamente recorrieron sus mejillas. Rachel la contuvo, tanto Quinn como Brittany se mantenian al margen de la situación. Si alguien hubiera apostado, cuando estaban en el colegio, que ellas dos iban a estar asi, ahí y en esa posicion, seguramente ahora seria millonario. Rachel comenzó a cantar, mas bien cantaba susurrando, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica, queria que se tranquilizara, recordó aquella vez que asi la durmió. Recordó como se acostó con la latina, que solo se abrazó a ella, mientras susurraba a su oido aquella canción que tanto calmaba a la latina, aquella canción que solo Rachel podia cantar y que tenia ese efecto en Santana. Ahora, en el presente, de nuevo esa cancion llegaba a sus oidos _"fix you"_ llegaba hasta lo mas hondo de la de raices latinas, que poco a poco calmaba sus sollozos, que se difuminaban en la cancion. Las dos rubias sonreian, ese poder que Rachel tenia sobre Santana, era simplemente tierno. Rachel acariciaba el cabello de la latina, mientras esta seguia abrazada a su cuerpo.

Despues de unos minutos la latina se separó, Rachel secó sus lagrimas, ambas voltearon a ver a sus novias, que sonreian radiantes ante todo aquello.

-es hora de regresar San-susurró Rachel hacia la latina que asintió con una sonrisa

·······························

_**Pfff que rayos! Pobre San v.v anyway. Les habia dicho que me encanta el PezBerry?….jaja muy obvio, bueno, dejenme lindos reviews, mi musa ha regresado y espero que no se vaya nunca XD**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NI GLEE NI ICARLY ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RYAN MUYPHY Y FOX, DAN SCHNEIDER Y NICK, RESPECTIVAMENTE**_

Rachel se había ido, debia ir por Beth, estaba con la madre de la rubia, y queria llevarla a conocer a Chris, asi que mientras ella iba por la niña, Quinn se quedaba con sus amigas, las niñas apenas iban a regresar, junto con Spencer, asi que estaban ellas tres solas, como en los viejos tiempos. El Unholy Trinity seguia y seria eterno. Estaban en la cocina, Brittany preparaba café para las tres, y despues de servirlos se sentaba con ellas. Santana no había vuelto a llorar, se sentia y veia visiblemente mejor. Comenzaba a reir mas, Brittany la sostenia de la mano, mientras la morena se recargaba de su hombro, enfrente, Quinn sonreia, era lindo ver todo eso en lo que estuvo desde un principio, y aun seguia presente.

-y los planes….en serio se pospusieron?-preguntó Santana

-si, Rachel no esta contenta con algunas, muchas cosas, no me queda mas que esperar hasta que todo lo que quiera sea perfecto- respondió sonriendo

-no sera que se han arrepentido no?-preguntó asustada la latina

-no para nada, estamos mas seguras que nunca, pero tiene que ser tan perfecto como Rachel quiera-dijo Quinn sonriendo hacia su amiga, pues notó ese tono de preocupación

-y que tal la relacion de Beth y Rach?-ahora preguntó Brittany

-al principio….pff! Beth no estaba tan contenta, a Rachel le costó bastante ganarse su cariño, pero, viviendo juntas nos fuimos acostumbrando, Rachel y yo aceptamos por fin, lo que en el McKinley no pudimos, y luego, todo cambió, Beth ya no la veia como amenaza, ni para conmigo, ni para con Shelby, fue muy bonito como ocurrió todo-

-estas hasta las manos Fabray-se burló la morena

-por cierto….como esta Chris?-preguntó la ojiverde obviando el comentario

-bien, no tardan en llegar-dijo Brittany-Sam se va a casar-soltó emocionada

-que? Es en serio?….-dijo sorprendida-que tiene….16 años?-

-17-dijo Santana-no lo puedo creer, pero tampoco se lo voy a impedir-

-estoy embarazada-dijo de nuevo como bomba, Quinn no se recomponia de una, y ya estaba shockeada con otra cosa

-wow Santy, ni tres meses sin vernos y todo eso ha pasado, pero que rapida-dijo sonriendo haciendo reir también a sus amigas

La puerta de la casa se abrió, dando paso a el bullicio de los recien llegados, caminaron hacia la cocina, porque no escuchaban nada. Chris apenas vio a su mamá se aventó a ella, rodeandola con su bracitos.

-mami-dijo con emocion

-hola mi vida-dejo un beso en su cabeza-mira, ella es Quinn-le presentó a la rubia

-OH! Tu eres mi _tia _Quinn?-preguntó sorprendida-un gusto-se presentó, cual adulto, Quinn se sorprendió ante las primeras palabras, y por la seriedad de la niña-mis mamás me han hablado de ti, dijeron que eras como mi tia.…asi que….-

-esta bien Chris, puedes llamarme asi-dijo sonriendo, la niña asintió, Sam se acercó

-hola-dijo sonriendo, Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla-ella es Carly Shay, y el es su hermano, Spencer-los presento-mi tia Quinn-

-mucho gusto-dijeron ambos morenos

-ella es mi prometida-dijo la rubia refiriendose a Carly

-el gusto es mio entonces-dijo con una sonrisa, el timbre de la casa sonó de nuevo, Santana se puso de pie, ya queria volver a ser la de antes. Se encontró con Rachel y Beth, que apenas la vio, se aventó a sus brazos, la latina la cargo

-tia San!-le dio un beso en la mejilla-mamá me dijo que me presentarias a tu hija….que vendria siendo mi prima verdad?-buscó aprobacion en ambas, que asintieron. Despues del incidente de Santana, todos habian tenido poco contacto, o prácticamente nada. Santana y Britt hablaban de vez en cuando con Rachel y poco menos con Quinn, con Mercedes, Sam y el resto era buena tambien su comunicación. Con el que mas interactuaban, sin duda era Mike. Mr. Schue y Emma estaban tambien ahí cerca, asi que tambien eran un poco mas cercanos. No porque no les importara, si no porque sabian, que a pesar de no verse a diario, o hablarse todos los dias, se tenian, y el dia que se necesitaran, estarian en primera fila, tratandose de amortiguar los unos a los otros.

Asi que las dos caminaron hacia el vestibulo, pues ahí se habian trasladado en cuanto sonó el timbre. La latina llevaba aun a Beth en brazos, se sentó junto a Brittany, que estaba en el sillon de dos plazas, con Chris en sus piernas. Mientras Carly, Spencer y Sam estaban en el de tres plazas, y Quinn estaba en el de una plaza, recibiendo en sus piernas a la diva.

-mira mi amor, ella es Beth, es hija de Quinn, asi que es tu prima-explicó hacia la pequeña

-que bien!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-puedo ir con mi prima a jugar a mi recamara?-preguntó a ambas chicas que asintieron, ambas niñas corrieron escaleras arriba, no sin antes dar un gritito de alegria

-niñas-dijo Santana

-quien diria que se te daria tan bien todo esto San-burló Quinn hacia su amiga

-porque?-preguntó Carly adelantándose a Sam

-porque su madre era….una persona distinta-contestó Rachel

-en serio? Por lo de….-preguntó la rubia mas joven, sabiendo un poco de lo que, aun decian en los pasillos del McKinley-Puck, Sam, Finn…..-la holandesa la cortó

-cosas del pasado-dijo recortando todo

-si bueno….-la ojiverde, veia a su amiga-esta Santana es sin duda la verdadera-sonrió de medio lado, logrando lo mismo en su amiga latina

-lo sé-dijo Britt dando un beso en la mejilla de su esposa

·····························

La comida habia pasado sin problemas, bueno solo el traer, casi a rastras, a ambas niñas que no querian dejar de jugar ni un instante. Despues de comer un poco, regresaron al cuarto de Chris. Los adultos en cambio, se quedaron ahí, de nuevo en el vestibulo, charlando hasta ya entrada la noche las Faberrys se marcharon, prometiendo a ambas niñas que estarian al dia siguiente ahí para poder seguir jugando. ¿Más?. Pensaron todos, pero al verlas sonreir, solo sonrieron tambien. Spencer subió a su cuarto, Chris fue a su cuarto, pues estaba completamente cansada y no tardó en dormirse apenas tocó su cama. Sam habia ayudado a recoger las cosas, mientras Carly la esperaba en el sillón. Ya estaba mucho mejor despues de lo sucedido, se sentia realmente bien ahí, con su prometida, y sonrió felizmente al pensar que todo habia cambiado para bien. Sam la observaba extrañada por su sonrisa.

-espero que esa sonrisa sea por mi-Carly volteo a verla y sonrió aun mas, al verla cruzada de brazos de pie frente a ella

-sin duda-dijo sonriendo, la rubia se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, le dio un sutil beso en los labios y la morena sonrió de nuevo-te quiero Sam-susurró acariciando la mejilla de la chica que la volvió a besar

-y yo a ti-otro susurro como respuesta fue emitido por Sam-vamos arriba-ambas chicas caminaron a la parte de arriba con una gran sonrisa

······························

-lo recuerdas?-preguntó Santana a su esposa, que se acercó a donde ella estaba. Sin querer la latina iba al vestibulo y vio a su hija besando a la morena, la rubia se acercó y vio como se observaban, como se acariciaban. Eran timidos roces los que emitian de un cuerpo a otro. Eran como los que ellas, a su edad, se daban al darse cuenta que no solo era sexo lo que tenian. Las vieron subir felizmente al piso superior.

-como no recordarlo-la rodeo por la cintura, pegandose a la latina que enseguida se acopló al cuerpo de la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos con las manos de la rubia en su cintura y se recargó en ella, la rubia besó la cabeza de la morena-recuerdas la vez que mamá nos encontró?-recordó entre risas la ojiazul

-como no….estuve a punto de ser enrollada en la bandera holandesa, para morir de un salto del segundo piso-contestó con dramatismo la morena sintiendo suaves besos en el cuello de parte de la rubia

-eres una exagerada, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue-la abrazó con mas fuerza, le encantaba tener a su esposa asi, entre sus brazos y recordando lo vivido

-no! No solo se fue, primero dijo algo como…._"creo que necesito una pastilla, o no! mejor una copa…..o las dos"_-imitó la voz de su suegra

-por eso, pero tampoco como que te colgara-dijo sonriendo rozando su nariz con la mejilla de la morena-si te ama-

-me ama, pero antes, recuerdo que puso esa regla….la de "no dormir en la misma cama, ni en el mismo cuarto, hasta miles de años despues"-despues de decir esto le dio un beso en los labios a la rubia

-tampoco fue tan asi San, dijeron que no durmiéramos juntas las primeras dos semanas….-dijo dando un suspiro-deberias dejar de ser asi de extremista mi vida-

-no soy extremista-dijo riendo, la rubia la volteo, acorralándola contra la pared

-te extrañé-susurro la rubia, la morena asintió, sabiendo a que se referia, alzó a la morena, que se aferró a su cuello y la rodeo por su cintura con las piernas, se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y pasion, sin perder ese toque de ternura. Si algo le encantaba a Brittany eran los vestidos de su esposa, le daban acceso directo a la piel de la morena, y le hacian recordar los años en el instituto, cuando usaban el uniforme de las cheerios. Sus manos palidas, viajaron por debajo de dicha prenda, aferrándose a su trasero y atrayéndola mas hacia ella, haciendo gemir a la latina

-vamos arriba-susurró, riendo al pensar que su hija habia dicho las mismas palabras. La rubia caminó con ella cargando, subió las escaleras sin problemas, la latina no pesaba prácticamente nada para la rubia. Entraron al cuarto, prácticamente con la ropa de fuera, Brittany con su pantalon desabrochado y su blusa desabrochada, Santana con el vestido en mano. La holandesa se acostó encima de su esposa, quitándose por completo la blusa que llevaba y dejando los pantalones en el camino. Todo era apresurado, pero sin perder el toque de amor. Se necesitaban, se querian sentir.

El roce de la piel morena con la piel palida hacia que ambas se excitaran mas y mas, con forme cada movimiento, cada gemido, que tenian claro, debian controlar. La rubia se acomodo entre las piernas de la morena, besandola de nuevo, la latina se aferraba a su espalda, acercandola mas a ella, mientras la rubia hacia movimientos rozando la intimidad de la morena, que sin duda estaba mas que mojada. Repetidos _"joder"_ salian de entre los labios de Santana, al sentir como su esposa comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con suaves besos hasta llegar a su intimidad _"sigue"_ susurro de nuevo, haciendo sonreir a la rubia, que sin dudarlo, comenzó a lamer toda la zona, haciendo que la latina comenzara a gemir a un volumen mas alto. "_shhh"_ susurró, deteniendose un momento, la latina gruñó, sabia perfectamente que la rubia la queria provocar y lo estaba logrando.

La holandesa tomó manos, literal, en el asunto y volvió a su objetivo, haciéndolo con mas vehemencia. Sabia que su esposa necesitaba mas. Sintió las manos de la morena tomar su cabeza, siendo esa su suplica. Sin pensarlo, y sabiéndolo de antemano, introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de la morena, que gimió ahogadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos _"joder Britt" _susurró de nuevo, sintiendo como comenzaba a llegar el tan anhelado orgasmo. Un grito final, hizo sonreir de nuevo a la rubia que subió hasta quedar enfrente de la latina que la beso mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-dios! Como extrañe esto-dijo Brittany sonriendo de nuevo, besando el cuello de su esposa

-crees que hemos terminado?-preguntó dándose la vuelta, colocándose sobre Brittany, mientras apoyaba sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Brittany, no podia colocar su peso en el cuerpo de Brittany. La rubia se aferró a su espalda, acariciándola de arriba abajo, si algo amaba, era sentir esa piel que era tan suya. Comenzó a recorrer con su mano el torso de la bailarina, amaba esa calidez que emanaba. Acarició su vientre, aquel lugar que ahora era su favorito. Bajó hasta ahí y comenzó a besar la zona de una manera sumamente tierna, haciendo suspirar a la rubia. Bajó un poco mas, comenzando a hacer lo que la rubia necesitaba. Tenian en cuenta, que posiblemente serian las ultimas veces que podrian hacer eso. Aunque siempre encontraban la forma. Brittany gemia ante la intrusión de la lengua de la latina en su intimidad, a la que pronto se acoplaron dos dedos de la latina. _"OH por dios Santy"_ susurraba con cada embestida, la morena sintió como el cuerpo entero de su esposa se tensionó dejando salir un ultimo grito. Subió hasta quedar a su altura y la besó, de nuevo, con tranquilidad y sin prisa.

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces-susurró la morena, la rubia enredó sus dedos entre el cabello despeinado de la latina. Acarició su nariz con la de la latina, para luego darle besos paulatinamente.

-tu me haces feliz a mi-dijo la rubia abrazandola y besando su cabeza.

······································

_**Auuu que lindas XD, anyway, espero que les haya gustado (: leave a review for me please! BRITTANA always IS ON no importa lo que diga Ryan**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**NI GLEE NI ICARLY ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RYAN MUYPHY Y FOX, DAN SCHNEIDER Y NICK, RESPECTIVAMENTE**_

Santana estaba prácticamente histerica, tenian que haber salido hace media que debian haber salido hacia New York, ambas chicas eran las damas de honor de sus ojos, al igual que las demas del Glee Club.

-vamos Sam-decia a su hija, que iba corriendo de la mano de Carly, al igual que Spencer y Chris, Santana sabia que era un poco exagerado, pero tenian que estar antes para poder arreglarse y todo eso-vamos mi amor-decia ahora a la rubia, que salía del baño por tercera vez, sus tres meses de embarazo daban a relucir su vientre un poco abultado, casi no se notaba, si no fuera por sus constantes mareos y nauseas-estas bien?-ella sabia lo que se sentia, y no era del todo lindo

-perfecto vida, solo es el bebé-respondió tomando su mano, se dirigieron a la camioneta, Santana arrancó lo mas rapido posible, para llegar a tiempo a New York, era demasiado lejos pero por alguna extraña razon Santana no queria viajar en avion, tren, ni siquiera en barco! OK, eso era extremista, pero le gustaba viajar en su camioneta cuando iba con su familia, además entre ella y Sam se intercalaban la conduccion.

_**Wohoo wohoo**_

_**You were in college **_

_**Working part time waiting tables**_

_**Left a small town**_

_**Never looked back**_

_**I was a flight risk**_

_**With the fear of fallin'**_

_**Wondering why we**_

_**Bother with love if it**_

_**Never lasts**_

-amo esa cancion!-gritó Sam, subiendole mas al volumen de la radio, que invadia la camioneta, su madre era quien iba manejando en ese momento. Brittany y Santana voltearon a verse al escuchar la cancion que, una vez mas, aparecia en su camino. Sam coreaba la cancion hacia Carly, Santana solo trataba de no ver a Brittany, la primera vez que le cantó esa canción a Brittany no fue muy bueno, ya que una ruptura se creo entre ellas. Despues Britt empezó a andar con Sam Evans y bueno…..todo fue raro, Santana sabia que era su culpa que aquello haya sucedido, pero tambien sabia, que aunque haya dolido en aquel entonces era lo mejor, su sinceridad siempre fue completa con Brittany, aquella vez no fue la excepción. Brittany observaba a su esposa, la veia complicada, recordaba aquella escena también!, a ambas aun les dolia pensar en aquel error que cometieron años atrás. Pero también le podia el hecho de que esa cancion era hacia ella, todo el contenido de esa cancion era la historia de ellas. Sostuvo su mano entrelazada con la suya de una manera sumamente tierna.

El viaje fue coreando las canciones que pasaban en la radio, Santana sonreia al ver a su hija e incluso, escuchar la voz de su chica era totalmente perfecto, despues de todo tenian años sin cantar en serio. Asi que se unió a su familia en algunas canciones.

·······························

-mi vida! Pensé que no llegabas!-dijo una sonriente Quinn dandole un beso a Santana y otro a Brittany

-lo siento bonita, pero mi chica no se apuraba-dijo sonriendo, Brittany le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa y salió a ver a Rachel, dejando a Santana con Quinn y su madre, entró a la habitacion de la morena y esta volteo a verla

-hermosa!-dijo emocionada corriendo a los brazos de Brittany-pensé que me ibas a dejar morir sola-dijo sonriendo

-claro que no preciosa, pero es que estabamos retrasados, odio los constantes mareos y nauseas-dijo sonriendo, Rachel le acarició el vientre

-me alegra que seas feliz Britt-Britt-dijo sonriendo mientras volvia a que terminaran de arreglar su vestido

-aun no puedo creer que Q haya aceptado casarse por tu iglesia-dijo la rubia sonriendo, nunca pensó ver a ambas chicas casarse, y menos enfrente de un rabino

-es Q….es perfecta-se sonrojó ante la confesion, Britt sonrió ante aquello, escuchó que comenzaba a tararear la cancion con la que entrarian, comenzarian cantando una cancion entre todo el ex Glee Club, aun mejor que en la boda de los papás de Finn y Kurt, según Rachel

-no se de donde sacaste cantar esa cancion…..pero me gusta-dijo sonriendo la ojiazul

-ya te la sabes?-preguntó viendo a su amiga atraves del espejo, mientras le arreglaban el peinado, el color para las damas de honor era azul electrico, los caballeros llevaban corbatas haciendo juego con las niñas, a excepcion de Kurt que llevaba su saco de lentejuelas del mismo color.

-quien no? Si es de…..-no termino de decir nada, ya que cierta latina entró por la puerta

-mi vida, enana, ya esta todo listo-avisó Santana entrando por la puerta viendo a la morena-wow Rachie te ves super hot, dime que despues de la fiesta te prendes de la rubia-dijo boquiabierta

-ey!-dijeron ambas, con distinto motivo, Britt por sus repentinos celos, y Rachel por el sonrojo que comenzaba a nacer en sus mejillas, aun recordaba aquella fiesta en su casa, en donde ella y la latina…..

-no lo puedo creer! Si no te la comes tu a ella, ella te come a ti! Pero se van a terminar comiendo, estas…..demasiado corto tu vestido no crees?-dijo viendola de abajo a arriba, haciendo que los sentimientos que ya embargaban a ambas aumentaran-tus piernas se ven de…..wow….no puedo creer que bien te sentó salir de Ohio, te ves mas sexy….mas vestida asi-dijo aun babeando, Brittany comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y Rachel comenzaba a recordar todo lo que habia pasado-pero se pasan, seran la pareja mas sexy….claro despues de Britt y yo-dijo viendo con adoración a su chica-no tienes idea de lo sexy que esta la rubia tambien, y pensar que se visten asi para que al final terminen sin nada….pfff, en fin menos charla y mas accion, que aquella sexy rubia hot, te espera mas nerviosa que la palabra-dijo sonriendo, ahora entendian todo, Brittany sabia que no era coqueteo, si no adulacion hacia las chicas por ser su fiesta, por la calidad de vestido que llevaba cada una, y por lo jodidamente sexy que en verdad se veian. Rachel por su parte, sonreia ante el modo tan "afectuoso" que Santana le hacia ver su interes, porque las cosas entre ella y Quinn salieran bien.

Ambas chicas siguieron a la latina, que en cuanto tuvo a Brittany a un lado, la tomó de la mano, dandole un sutil beso y acariciando su vientre de manera delicada. Se pusieron en posiciones, primero saldrian ellas dos, Britt dando inicio, seguida de su esposa.

**B-The day i first met you**

_El primer dia que te conoci_

**You told me you´d **

_Me dijiste que nunca_

**Never fall in love**

_Te enamorarias_

**But now that i get you**

_Pero ahora te entiendo_

**I know fear is what it **

_Se que el miedo era eso que_

**Really was**

_Realmente tenias_

Salía por el pasillo principal, del lado derecho, para encontrarse con Santana, que salía frente a ella, por ser las damas honor mas cercanas a las novias, tenian que abrir la cancion, según las claras palabras de Rachel.

**S-Now here we are, **

_Ahora aquí estamos_

**So close yet so far**

_Tan cerca, todavia lejos_

**Haven´t i passed the test?**

_No pasaria el examen?_

**When will you realize**

_Cuando tu lo realizas_

**Baby, i´m not like the rest**

_Cariño, no soy como el resto_

Santana hacia muestra de su gran voz, que hoy en dia, gracias a la madurez, se escuchaba aun mejor que años atrás(N/A: si eso es posible claro XD). Caminaba hasta ponerse ante ella, el simple hecho de tenerla ahí, de hacer saber que era su esposa, y que llevaba a su pequeño bebé dentro de ella, en aquel vientre, que a su gusto, se veia aun mas perfecto, al presentar un pequeño bultito.

**BS-Don´t wanna break your heart**

_No quisiera romper tu corazon_

**Wanna give your heart a break**

_Quisiera cuidar tu corazon_

**I know you´re scared **

_Se que estar temeroso_

**It´s wrong**

_Esta mal_

**S-Like you might**

_Como si pudieras_

**Make a mistake**

_Cometer un error_

Se tomaron de la mano, caminando entre el pasillo, hasta llegar al frente de todo. El pasillo era arreglado por un ramillete de alcatraces en cada hilera de invitados, el lugar estaba rodeado por pequeñas telas de color dorado, con unos cristales colgando de ellos. Gracias a la decision de la judia, y la idea de "que lo haga a su manera" de Quinn, habian hecho que la morena se encargara de todo, pidiendo ayuda de Kurt. El espacio, era un salon contiguo al que seria la fiesta, este era mas pequeño, con alrededor de 150 sillas, divididas en dos columnas, que eran de 15 hileras, 5 sillas por hilera. Todas las sillas, eran en color dorado, con un acojinado blanco. Las paredes eran cubiertas por largas telas blancas, que le daban un toque mas elegante, los alcatraces predominaban en la escena, eran los favoritos de la diva. Todo estaba perfectamente combinado con los vestidos de ambas. Rachel llevaba un vestido blanco, strapless, con una gran cola que la tomaban entre todos los hijos de los Gleeks, el vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, haciendo que se viera completamente sexy, formaba en la parte alta una figura, un tanto abstracta, que terminaba siendo una rosa. Quinn llevaba un vestido de manga corta, con cuello en U, un poco mas corto que el de Rachel, no necesitando de pequeños detrás de ella, este, tenia rosas en la parte inferior, con ciertos toques azules en los tallos de las mismas. Rachel llevaba el cabello suelto, dandole un toque tremendamente sexy por la caida que tenia. Quinn por su parte, tenia el cabello recogido(N/A: como en el performance de it´s all over XD), se veian perfectas, simplemente, Quinn agradecia haberle dejado todo a Rachel, ya que se veia radiante al ver que era todo a su modo y a su gusto.

**QR-There´s just one life to live**

_Es solo una vida para vivir_

**And there´s no time to waste (to waste)-R**

_Y no el tiempo de pensar_

**BlKu-So let me give your heart a break**

_Entonces, dejame cuidar tu corazon_

**BS-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**MiEmi-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**TiAr-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

Blaine y Kurt se unieron a Rachel y a Quinn, al igual que Mike con su esposa, Emily, y Tina y Artie. Todos comenzaron a caminar entre los presentes, Sam estaba anonadada, el ex Glee Club cantaba muchisimo mejor que el actual del McKinley, ahora entendia porque cada uno era lo que era. El talento corria por sus venas de manera innata.

**Q-On sunday**

_En Domingo_

**You went home alone**

_Tu querias irte a casa sola_

**There were tears in your eyes**

_Tenias lagrimas en tus ojos_

**R-I called your cell phone**

_Te llamé a tu celular_

**My love**

_Mi amor_

**But you did not reply**

_Pero tu no contestaste_

Quinn y Rachel tomaban el papel de protagonistas, comenzando a cantar como hace mucho no lo hacian.

**QR-The world is ours if we**

_El mundo es nuestro si_

**Want it we can take it**

_Quisieramos lo que tomamos_

**R-If you just take my hand**

_Si solo tomas mi mano_

**QR-There´s not turning back now**

_No regresaremos atrás ahora_

**Baby, try understand**

_Cariño, trata de entender_

Las dos estaban frente a frente, los ojos de cada una tenia un brillo demasiado especial, Brittany lloraba, estaba muy emocionada, y el bebé no ayudaba mucho a controlarse.

**WEm-Don´t wanna break your heart**

_No quisiera romper tu corazon_

**Wanna give your heart a break**

_Quisiera cuidar tu corazon_

**I know you´re scared **

_Se que estar temeroso_

**It´s wrong**

_Esta mal_

**W-Like you might**

_Como si pudieras _

**Make a mistake**

_Cometer un error_

Mr. Schue les recordaba a sus chicos que el seguia con ellos, ahí y en cualquier lugar, siendo ayudado por Emma que observaba con admiración a su esposo, al verse envuelto entre los chicos, que el mismo levanto y ayudó.

**SaM-There´s just one life to live**

_Es solo una vida para vivir_

**And there´s no time to waste(to waste)-R**

_No es tiempo de pensar_

**So let me give your heart a break**

_Entonces, dejame cuidar tu corazon_

**Sa-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Me-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Sa-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

Los SamCedes hacian gala de presencia, con la indiscutible voz de Diva, que tanto extrañaban, compartió una sonrisa con Quinn, y un abrazo con Rachel.

**Ro-There´s just so much you can take**

_Es demasiado lo que puedes tomar_

**Su-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Ro-Let me give your heart a break**

_Dejame cuidar tu corazon_

**Su-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

Rory y Sugar de la mano, caminaron en medio del pasillo, sonriendo al pensar que estaban con las personas que en verdad les importaban.

**R-When your lips are on my lips**

_Cuando tu labios estan sobre mis labios_

**QR-And our hearts beat as one**

_Y nuestros latidos son uno solo_

**R-But you slip out of my fingers tips**

_Pero tu sacas los consejos de mis dedos_

**QR-Everytime your run**

_Todo el tiempo estas corriendo_

De nuevo las protagonistas volvian a cantar, acercandose hasta quedar frente a frente, Quinn acarició el rostro de su chica, que sonrió al sentir el roce.

**S-Don´t wanna break your heart**

_No quisiera romper tu corazon_

**Wanna give your heart a break**

_Quisiera cuidar tu corazon_

**B-I know you´re scared **

_Se que estar temeroso_

**It´s wrong**

_Esta mal_

**BS-Like you might**

_Como si pudieras _

**Make a mistake**

_Cometer un error_

Brittany tomó de la mano a su esposa que le limpiaba las lagrimas y le daba un beso en la mejilla, sabia lo sensible que era la chica, sin duda, en estos momentos era aun mas.

**QR-There´s just one life to live**

_Es solo una vida para vivir_

**And there´s no time to waste(to waste)-Q**

_No es tiempo de pensar_

**Q-So let me give your heart a break**

_Entonces, dejame cuidar tu corazon_

**R-(cause you´ve been hurt before) **

_(porque estuviste herida antes) _Rachel miró a Quinn directamente a los ojos, con una intensidad que hacia temblar a la rubia, esas palabras eran sin duda las que mas pesaban en la cancion, e iban para la ojiverde.

**R-I can see in your eyes **

_(Puedo verlo en tus ojos) _le acarició la mejilla, dandole a entender que cantaba solo para ella, como hacia mas de 10 años, lo venia haciendo

**Q-(give your heart a break)**

_(cuidar tu corazon)_

**R-You try smile away **

_(Tratas de sonreir de nuevo) _la media sonrisa de la rubia hizo sonreir a la mini-diva, por esas

palabras era que ella habia escogido esa cancion

**Q-(give your heart a break)**

_(cuidar tu corazon)_

**R-Some things you can´t disguise **

_(algunas cosas no puedes ocultarlas) _le acarició la mejilla donde despues colocó un suave beso

**QR-Don´t gonna break your heart**

_No romperé tu corazon_

**QR-Maybe i can ease the ache, the ache**

_Tal vez pueda vencer el dolor, el dolor_

**Q-So let me give your heart a break**

_Entonces, dejame cuidar tu corazon_

**R-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Q-Your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**R-Your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

La rubia puso su mano en el corazón de Rachel, que hacia lo mismo con Quinn, al escuchar las ultimas voces en unirse voltearon a ver a aquellos dos chicos, que sonreian hacia ellas.

**F-There´s just so much you can take**

_Es demasiado lo que puedes tomar_

**P-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**F-Let me give your heart a break **

_Dejame cuidar tu corazon _

**P-Your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

Cada uno abrazo a una de las chicas, el mas alto rodeo a la judia, mientras el del ex mohicano abrazaba a la rubia, ambas chicas se aferraron a los chicos que sonreian felices. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaria, Finn y Rachel habian limado asperezas y ya no habia nada que los lastimara, el chico siempre supo que la morena tenia cierta "obsesion-admiracion" por la ojiverde. Y Puck y Quinn, simplemente se llevaban bien, mas alla de Beth, quedaron como buenos amigos.

Cada quien tomó lugar a los costados, dividiendose entre ambas chicas, del lado de Quinn quedaron, Santana, Blaine, Sam, Puck, Rory, Mike, Will, Artie. Y del lado de Rachel quedaron, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Sugar, Emily, Emma y Tina. La ceremonia fue traquila, Brittany lloraba con cada palabra que salía en voz de cualquiera de las dos. Cuando dijeron sus votos, la ojiazul se abrazó a su chica, recordando cuando ellas se casaron, despues, verlas colocarse sus anillos de manera sumamente nerviosa soltaba una pequeña carcajada en la chica.

········································

_**Tengo cierta obsesion por las canciones de Break Up, creo que lloré mas en ese capitulo que en cualquier otro, aun cuando en Sexy tambien fue todo muy triste, en Break Up fue horrendo verlas cortar XD, anyway, sus reviews son mi mejor paga :)**_

_**Fuu(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


End file.
